Porque está mal
by Pepper Varia
Summary: La bazooka se avería nuevamente e I-Pin tiene que pasar una temporada en el pasado de hace diez años. No soy buena con los summary sorry, por favor entren
1. Chapter 1

Hola esta es mi primera fic, me gusta mucho la pareja HibarixI-Pin, aunque me han dicho que no es muy popular pero de todas formas quiero intentarlo. Espero que os agrade a todos. Un saludo

Porque está mal.

Capítulo 1 La bazooka de los diez años se estropea.

Hibari Kyoya se encontraba sentado en la sofá de la sala del comité disciplinario contemplando una pequeña caja blanca y azul con un lazo rojo, la caja en otro tiempo había contenido un chocolate que una pequeña niña de cinco años le había dado. Él estaba muy agradecido a esa niña por eso siempre le sonreía, era una pena que aquella niña no tuviera quince años cómo él.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Esto es de Lambo-san!-levantó la cabeza al oír aquella voz, la reconoció cómo la de aquel niño vaca tan ruidoso.

Hibari se levantó escondiendo nuevamente la caja en el bolsillo de su pantalón negro, caminó hasta la puerta abriéndola, en ese instante el niño vaca pasó corriendo debajo de sus piernas adentrándose en la sala.

-¡Lambo, devuelva eso!-gritó una pequeña niña con una trenza con ropas chinas-¡Lamb……

La niña se quedó callada mirando a Hibari, rápidamente su rostro se quedó colorado y sus ojos se convirtieron en dos corazones, Hibari le sonrió.

"Por esta vez no creo que pase nada" pensó Hibari haciéndole un sitio para que ella pasara adentro. Entonces al mirar a la niña notó que apareció algo extraño en su frente que comenzaba a desaparecer cómo si se tratara de una cuenta atrás, a pesar de que le pareció extraño Hibari no dijo nada y agarró al niño vaca de su traje levantándolo en el aire.

-¡DEJA A LAMBO-SAN!-gritó pataleando-¡O LAMBO-SAN TE ASESINARÁ PORQUE LAMBO-SAN ES EL MEJOR HITMAN DEL MUNDO!

Hibari frunció el ceño, realmente era un niño muy molesto.

-¿Qué es lo que te ha quitado?-preguntó Hibari observando a la niña.

-¡LAMBO-SAN NO QUITÓ NADA A I-PIN!-volvió a chillar el niño-¡ESTO ES DE LAMBO-SAN!

-Lambo…..L-Lambo……mi…..mu-muñeco-dijo apenas la pequeña con la cuenta atrás en su frente en el número dos.

Hibari zarandeó al niño haciendo que de su cabeza cayeran granadas, caramelos, libros de cuentos, un muñeco y un enorme bazooka que cayó sobre la pequeña, Hibari soltó al niño para ayudar a I-Pin pero antes de que hiciera nada la bazooka se disparó cubriéndose de un extraño humo rosa.

-¡Lambo-san se va!-gritó el niño llevándose con él sus pertenencias.

-¿Dónde estoy?

Hibari miró hacía dónde estaba el humo que empezaba a bajar para encontrarse una chica de su edad con trencitas en su cabello negro, sus ojos eran del mismo color y tenía la piel blanca, vestida casi toda de blanco llevando algo en sus manos, la reconoció de haberla visto el mismo día que I-Pin le dio el chocolate pero no le tomó importancia.

-¡Tsuna! ¡Golpea a ese tonto por molestar a Lambo-san!

Hibari miró fríamente a Lambo que traía a rastras al chico de pelo castaño que parecía completamente asustado y confuso.

-¿Qué has hecho, Lambo?-preguntó Tsuna mirando el lugar-¡AH, HIBARI-SAN SIENTO MUCHO LA CONFUSIÓN QUE LAMBO HAYA PODIDO CREAR!

-Te golpearé hasta la muerte-dijo calmadamente Hibari mostrándole sus tonfas.

-¡Tsuna-san!-Hibari paró en seco al oír a la chica, su voz le recordaba a la de I-Pin-¡Tengo que ir a entregar ramen a casa de tío Kawahiro!

-¿Qué has hecho Lambo?-preguntó Tsuna mirando a la chica-¿Por qué está aquí la I-Pin de dentro de diez años?

Hibari abrió los ojos.

-¿La I-Pin de dentro de diez años?-repitió mirando a Tsuna que cada vez estaba más apurado-Explícame eso ahora mismo.

Tsuna tragó saliva mirando a Hibari, por el momento parecía no tener que temer que Hibari le golpeara.

-Lambo cuenta con un bazooka en el que se mete cada vez que está en apuros-comenzó a explicar a Tsuna-Al apretar el gatillo Lambo viaja al futuro de dentro de diez años y aquí en su lugar aparecerá el Lambo futuro de diez años durante cinco minutos.

Hibari meditó unos segundos la explicación, recordó que meses atrás había sido llevado al futuro y traído de vuelta, en verdad antes no se hubiera tragado la explicación pero mirando de reojo a la joven, que estaba preguntando a Tsuna dónde estaba la casa de su tío, no podía negarse que se parecía en muchas cosas a I-Pin.

"Suponiendo que I-Pin tenga cinco años, su yo futuro debería tener quince años" pensó observando de nueva cuenta a la chica.

-Cálmate, I-Pin volverás en cinco minutos-trató de decir Tsuna a I-Pin que ya salió corriendo.

Hibari salió en persecución de la I-Pin adulta mientras Tsuna controlaba el tiempo por su reloj.

-Vale tan sólo dos minutos más…-Observó a Hibari sin entenderlo, dado que el pelinegro perseguía a la I-Pin adulta.

De pronto un potente ruido resonó por el amplio pasillo del instituto haciendo que Tsuna fuera corrieron rápidamente hacía el lugar dónde había tenido lugar el estruendo.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?-se preguntó Tsuna en voz alta parando cerca de la escala-…..Creo que fue por aquí.

-Debo…….mantener……la……calma………-murmuró Lambo al final de las escaleras, levantándose del suelo.

-¡LAMBO!-Tsuna bajó corriendo las escaleras llegando dónde el pequeño, a pocos metros de él observó algo grande de color violeta hecho añicos por más de la mitad de su estructura-¿Eso no es……..el bazooka de los diez años?

-Correcto, Tsuna-dijo una voz en su hombro-Lambo iba a usarlo nuevamente pero tropezó en las escaleras y la bazooka cayó por todas las escaleras estrellándose finalmente la pared.

-¡REBORN!-gritó el moreno mirando al pequeño de traje negro en su hombro-¿Cuándo has…….? ¡Un momento! ¡¿QUÉ HAS DICHO QUE CAYÓ POR TODAS LAS ESCALERAS Y SE ESTRELLÓ CONTRA LA PARED?!

Reborn sonrió y Tsuna observó con más detenimiento el lugar viendo los destrozos que había ocasionado la caída del bazooka.

-¡IIIH!-gritó Tsuna, llevándose las manos a la cabeza-¡Hibari-san me va a golpear hasta la muerte!

León, el pequeño camaleón que llevaba Reborn comenzó a brillar transformándose en una pistola negra y verde. Reborn saltó a la barandilla de las escaleras y apuntó a la frente de Tsuna sonriendo.

-Entonces arréglalo todo con tu última voluntad-dijo apretando el gatillo.

En las afueras del instituto Hibari se quedó en el portal cortando el paso de la I-Pin adulta, comprobó su reloj mirando a la chica que trataba de abrirse paso.

"Sawada dijo que sólo quedaban dos minutos para que ella desapareciera…..pero…ya han pasado seis minutos desde su aviso" pensó frunciendo el ceño.

-Déjeme pasar, por favor-pidió la I-Pin adulta-¡Tengo que entregar este ramen a casa de tío Kawahiro!

-Escucha, I-Pin-tanto I-Pin cómo Hibari miraron a Reborn que apareció al lado de ellos-Esto es importante no podrás ir a ese lugar.

-Hola, bebé-saludó Hibari con su habitual seriedad.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Reborn-san?

Reborn suspiró mirando a los dos.

-Lambo estropeó el bazooka y parece que su reparación va para largo-relató Reborn tranquilamente-Así que no podrás regresar al futuro, llamaré a Giannini para que empiece su reparación.

-P-Pero el ramen…..-trató de decir apenada.

-Estoy seguro de que tu yo actual sabrá disculparte-le aseguró Hibari.

Reborn observó la pequeña sonrisa que se dibujó en los labios de Hibari y acomodó su sombrero echando a andar.

"Esto será muy interesante" pensó mirando al cielo.

Continuará.......

*Esta idea proviene de cuándo la bazooka de Lambo se estropeó y el lambo adulto tenia el cerebro del lambo pequeño y lambo pequeño el del adulto sólo que pensé que si se averiase después de ser usada quizás I-Pin podría pasar más tiempo con el Hibari del pasado ^.^

Dejen reviews si les gustó.

Hasta la próxima!!


	2. Chapter 2 Las cosas cambian

Hola, bueno me alegro ver que a alguien le gustara, también son mi pareja favorita :D

Mukuro: gracias por el review ^.^ fue muy agradable en verdad!!

Kuchiki Yamiko: tienes razón jaja ese capitulo que tu me dijiste estaba ya en previsión porque es mi favorito ahí con el chocolate envenenado y Bianchi persiguiendo a Lambo adulto creyendo que es su ex novio Romeo XD, es el capitulo 18 de Reborn buenisimo!!!! jajaja

Capítulo 2 Las cosas cambian.

Reborn había arreglado los papeles para que I-Pin adulta formara parte del instituto Namimori por tiempo limitado, mientras Giannini había dicho que tenía mucho trabajo y que iría ver la bazooka tan rápido como pudiera. Por alguna razón que Tsuna desconocía Reborn aseguró a I-Pin que podría quedarse en casa de él, después de repensarlo Tsuna desistió de decirle nada a Reborn dado que no habría diferencia entre tener a la I-Pin actual y la del futuro.

La única diferencia apreciable era el hecho de que Reborn había hecho traer una cama más para la habitación de Tsuna, que el mismo Tsuna había tenido que pagar de su bolsillo.

-I-Pin dijo que ella dormía bien en el futon, Reborn-se quejó Tsuna-no tenía que comprarle una cama como la mía.

-Tienes que tratar bien a los miembros de tu familia Tsuna, ese es el deber de un jefe-come el desayuno de Tsuna.

-¡REBORN!-gritó Tsuna mirando su plato vacio.

-Debes aprender a ser más rápido Tsuna o siempre serás Dame-Tsuna-comentó con despreocupación el arcobaleno.

Bianchi pone frente a Tsuna un pastel morado con algunos bichos aplastados alrededor del pastel.

-Come esto, Tsuna-dijo Bianchi poniendo el pastel frente a Tsuna.

-N-No, g-g-gracias-respondió Tsuna moviendo los brazos de un lado a otro-¡Voy para el instituto!

I-Pin tomó la cartera con los libros que Reborn había comprado para ella con el dinero de Tsuna.

-Estoy preparada, Tsuna-san.

"No sé por qué, pero creo que aquí se masca la tragedia" pensó Tsuna caminando con I-Pin hacia el instituto.

-I-Pin…..-la llamó Tsuna-……hm…….no quiero sonar descortés pero…….

La joven lo miró con curiosidad. Tsuna tragó saliva decidido a continuar.

-No te enfades, no pretendo sonar indiscreto. ¿Ya no te gusta, Hibari-san?

Ella exhaló antes de responder.

-¡Buenos días, Tsuna!-gritó una voz detrás de ellos.

Tsuna se giró observando al chico de pelo negro y ojos marrones que se acercaba a ellos corriendo.

-Buenos días, Yamamoto.

I-Pin hizo una educada inclinación.

-Buenos días, Yamamoto-san-saludó.

Yamamoto se rascó la cabeza con algo de vergüenza mirándola.

-¿Otra vez tu amiga Tsuna?

"¿Por qué Yamamoto aún no se da cuenta de que es la I-Pin de dentro de diez años si la ha visto muchas veces aparecer?" pensó Tsuna con una mueca en la cara.

-Veras sobre ella es que…..

-¡BUENOS DÍAS, DÉCIMO!

Tsuna saludó al chico de cabello plateado ya acostumbrado a que se refiriera a él como décimo, en realidad, había sido un cambio a mejor desde la primera vez que intentó asesinarlo aunque a veces le diera miedo.

-Hola, Gokudera-kun.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí, Décimo?-preguntó observando a la I-Pin adulta que lo saludó de la misma forma que hizo con Yamamoto.

-Pues…es que……

-¡Hola, Sawada!-Tsuna desistió de intentar explicarlo al ver acercarse al deportista de pelo gris casi rapado, muy moreno.

-Buenos días, onii-san-saludó nuevamente.

El chico se detuvo a mirar a I-Pin.

-¿Ella….?

-Os lo explicaré en cuánto nos reunamos todos, será más práctico-decidió Tsuna rendido.

Apenas avanzaron unos pocos metros más apareció una chica de pelo marrón oscuro sujetado en una cola, con un uniforme diferente al que ellos portaban.

-Ya sé lo que vas a preguntar, Haru-dijo Tsuna al ver a Haru abrir la boca luego del saludo matutino-Es una amiga que está pasando una temporada en casa, se llama I-Pin cómo la pequeña.

-¿Si?-dijo Haru estrechando la mano de I-Pin-qué coincidencia.

Tsuna suspiró, teóricamente no había mentido a Haru ya que se llamaba I-Pin, era una amiga suya y estaba pasando una temporada en casa, sólo había ocultado lo restante de la historia. Una vez que él y sus amigos se despidieron de Haru se decidió a contarles la verdad a los demás.

-A ver, la verdad es que Lambo disparó accidentalmente la bazooka de los diez años haciendo aparecer a la I-Pin adulta, pero por un tropiezo Lambo acabó rompiendo la bazooka y hasta que sea reparada I-Pin no podrá regresar a su tiempo, Giannini tiene mucho trabajo, vendrá en cuánto pueda.

Nada más terminar de soltar todo aquello dio un inmenso suspiro de alivio por haber podido explicarlo todo de una sentada.

-Esa vaca estúpida…..-gruñó Gokudera-Siempre dándole problemas al décimo.

-Está bien, Gokudera-kun-replicó Tsuna con calma-No es nada.

Al comienzo de clases I-Pin se presentó frente a la clase tomando asiento al lado de Gokudera, ganando varias miradas asesinas de sus compañeras. Tsuna se preguntaba que podría haber pasado con Hibari para que I-Pin ya no se inmutara con él, por una parte suponía un alivio a pesar de que en la I-Pin del futuro la bomba estuviera sellada con una palabra, nunca se sabía en qué momento alguien pudiera soltarla. Esperó pacientemente al sonido del almuerzo, pues aunque fuera algo extraño no podía evitar sentir curiosidad por el cambio en I-Pin.

Poco después……

-Tsuna-san, ¿podemos comer solos en la azotea?-preguntó tímidamente I-Pin mirando a Tsuna.

Tsuna en un primer momento se aseguró que su amada Kyoko no estuviera cerca para malinterpretar la situación.

-Está bien, vamos-aceptó aliviado.

Tsuna se excusó con Gokudera, Yamamoto y el chico de pelo gris, llamado Ryohei y subió con I-Pin a la azotea. Lo que Tsuna no percibía era que estaban siendo seguidos por una sombra silenciosa.

-No tienes que responderme si no quieres-le previno Tsuna- Es simple curiosidad, ni siquiera debería haberlo preguntado.

I-Pin sonrió, el Tsuna actual cada vez se parecía más al Tsuna del futuro que tanto admiraba y respetaba, sobre todo en lo que respetaba a la madurez mental.

-Está bien, Tsuna-san, no necesitas preocuparte-contestó con voz conciliadora-La verdad es que me gustaría poder decírselo a alguien….desahogarme sería más correcto y confío en ti.

Tsuna se ruborizó y se sentó preparado para escuchar.

-Las cosas cambian, Tsuna-san-dijo entre dientes-No era la diferencia de edad lo que me separaba de Hibari-san, diez años son apenas un suspiro pero el muro infranqueable era su carácter.

Tsuna recordó su viaje al futuro, en verdad el Hibari de dentro de diez años era exactamente igual que el actual por lo que podría entender un poco los sentimientos de I-Pin.

-A menudo que crecí mi amor por Hibari-san fue en aumento-continuó relatando-Por eso había aceptado su carácter cómo algo encantador en él, pero….me di cuenta de que resultaba dañino estar cerca de él. Cuándo amas a alguien se supone que lo aceptas tal como es, sin embargo, cuánto más lo quería más doloroso era….

Tsuna levantó la cabeza al percibir cómo la voz de I-Pin se había vuelto rasposa para descubrir los ojos de la joven anegados en lágrimas.

-¡I-Pin!-Tsuna sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo tendiéndoselo.

I-Pin lo tomó limpiándose los ojos.

-No tienes por qué continuar.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Quiero hacerlo-admitió desalentada-Necesito hacerlo, Tsuna-san.

Tsuna, no muy convencido, aceptó con la cabeza.

-Estar……enamorada de Hibari-san fue lo más parecido que vi a estar en el infierno-repuso con una triste sonrisa-Nosotros no significamos nada para él Tsuna-san, siempre habló que no pertenecía a nuestra familia, todo lo que le importó fue su instituto Namimori……y yo…….yo soy sólo una niña y no tengo ningún punto de comparación….

I-Pin suspiró, tratando de serenarse.

-Nunca experimenté el dolor de ser golpeada por sus tonfas pero este dolor iba más allá de lo que esas armas podían hacer-respiró forzada haciendo una corta pausa-… me había roto sin darme ninguna oportunidad hasta que hubo un día que…….no quise seguir así. Durante la noche tomé mis cosas en una pequeña mochila, dejé una nota disculpándome con el Tsuna futuro y decidí marcharme lo más lejos posible. El caso es….que había un fenómeno extraordinario con lo que no había contado.

-¿El qué?

-Lambo-respondió I-Pin con una sonrisa.

Tsuna la miró sorprendida.

-¿Lambo?-repitió incrédulo.

I-Pin rió secando las pocas lágrimas que quedaban.

-Lambo me detuvo preocupado por mi repentina marcha-susurró cada vez más feliz-No le conté todos los detalles cómo a ti, ya sabes cómo es…..quiero decir, viste muchas veces al Lambo adulto.

Tsuna evocó el recuerdo del Lambo adulto llorando igual que el pequeño y corriendo cómo pasó en la batalla de los anillos. Hizo un esfuerzo por evitar la carcajada.

-Lambo era tan divertido….cómo cuándo éramos pequeños…tan vital…….tan diferente a Hibari-san-añadió maravillada-además, comenzó a recurrir a mi para calmarlo cada vez que se ponía llorón, era tan…reconfortante la sensación, me hacía sentir cómo si mi existencia fuera imprescindible para él.

-Entonces, ¿se convirtió en tu amigo?-intentó adivinar Tsuna, contento por I-Pin.

-De momento si, desde aquella noche en qué intenté irme permaneció a mi lado, siempre hablábamos hasta llegar a nuestras casas, luego nos llamábamos por teléfono para seguir hablando, a veces me hacía enojar sólo para divertirme, no teníamos secretos-I-Pin sacudió la cabeza divertida-Por eso volvimos a ser inseparables…..y hace unos pocos días…….tuvimos una cita.

Tsuna abrió la boca pero no salió ningún sonido.

-No necesitas preocuparte, Tsuna-san-I-Pin guardó cerró el obento vacío de comida-No somos novios….o al menos no hemos quedado en eso todavía, Lambo lo hace tan bien como puede, aunque aún quiero a Hibari-san ya no me voy a poner cómo antes.

El timbre para retomar las clases sonó. Tsuna se levantó ayudando a I-Pin.

-Espero que Giannini venga pronto para arreglar la bazooka. Así regresarás rápido con Lambo.

Ambos bajaron por las escaleras para las clases dejando a una figura meditabunda. Un pequeño pájaro amarillo voló cantando el himno del instituto hasta posarse en el hombro de la figura.

Hibari analizó la conversación que había escuchado.

-El primer obstáculo es el niño ruidoso-murmuró-….el segundo es la reparación del bazooka……

Hibari acarició al pequeño pájaro.

-Bien, es mejor comenzar por lo más fácil………..deshacerse del niño ruidoso.

Continuará.......

Bueno en primer lugar debería aclarae que Hibari no está enamorado de I-Pin, tampoco es quiera hacerle daño pero no puede evitar sentir un pequeño instinto protector hacia ella y algo de curiosidad por una especie de relación con otro persona sin agredirla. Por favor no odiéis al pobre Hibari xD

Nos vemos!!! dejen reviews!!


	3. Chapter 3 Adaptándose

Gracias!! y perdonad por no actualizar!! pero acá internet viene y vá y actualizo cuándo tengo internet

Enny-Chan: Ay pobre Hibari!! bueno aunque es cierto que aquí está siendo un poco malo o agresivo-pasivo, más bien agresivo!! jaja gracias!!

Keremi: caray!! muchas gracias!! me alegra que te guste espero que sigas leyéndolo!!

Kuchiki Yamiko: :O Un amor estilo Mayu Shinjo!! wow gracias!! jajaja en verdad Hibari será muy posesivo con I-Pin pero pronto tendrá competencia!!

Capítulo 3 Adaptándose.

Al salir del instituto I-Pin fue rápidamente arrastrada por Kyoko, Haru y Hana para salir de compras, en verdad I-Pin no podía negarse ya que no quería seguir abusando de la bondad de la madre de Tsuna y tomar su ropa, además Reborn y Bianche le habían dado mucho dinero para comprar ropa, con ese dinero se podría comprar mucha cantidad y eso para I-Pin sólo significaba tener que estar allí más tiempo de lo esperado….más tiempo sin Lambo, más tiempo cerca de Hibari. Eso era malo.

"Lambo......" pensó observando algunas prendas sin mucho interés.

En otra parte Tsuna era lanzado a varios metros del pasillo de su casa.

-¡Décimo!-gritó Gokudera bajando las escaleras seguido de Yamamoto.

-¡¿Estás bien, Tsuna?!-preguntó.

El moreno se sentó en el suelo moviendo la cabeza aturdido hasta que recordó quién era su agresor y decidió ponerse lo más lejos posible de él

-¡H-H-Hibari-san, espere!-gritó esquivando un golpe de las tonfas del presidente de comité disciplinario-¿Por qué…….?

Tsuna dio un alarido de dolor en cuánto una de las tonfas lo golpeó en el estómago.

-¡Maldito! ¡Acabaré contigo!-Gokudera sacó su dinamita llenando sus manos con ella mientras Yamamoto hacía frente a Hibari.

Repentinamente él paró su ataque y bajó sus tonfas.

-Esto ha sido sólo un golpe de aviso-les advirtió-A partir de ahora Lambo estará con vosotros en todo momento y sólo con vosotros tres y nadie más.

Antes de que Tsuna pudiera preguntar el por qué de esa orden tan extraña, Hibari comenzó a andar hacia la salida.

-Si Lambo se acerca a cualquier otra persona que no sea uno de ustedes….-dijo justo antes de salir-…..os golpearé hasta la muerte.

Tsuna se quedó con la boca desencajada y los ojos desorbitados. "¡¡¿Por qué siempre a mí?!!" pensó aterrado sólo de imaginar los golpes de Hibari hasta la muerte y lo más seguro es que lo mataría literalmente.

-Ese bastardo-gruñó Gokudera ayudando a Tsuna a levantarse-¡Décimo! ¡Le prometo que le daré una lección por golpearlo! ¡Cómo su mano derecha no dejaré que ese idiota se salga con la suya!

-Lo que me tiene desconcertado es por qué de repente Hibari-san tiene tanto interés en Lambo…..si sólo es un niño-comentó Yamamoto intrigado-Además sólo quiere que esté con nosotros, ¿no era más fácil decir que no pudiera salir de casa?

-Es verdad…-dijo Gokudera pensativo-Es como si quisiera aislar a Lambo de los demás pero eso no tendría sentido……tratándose de Hibari……busca apartarle de alguien….pero, ¿de quién?

Según ellos dos iban haciendo suposiciones Tsuna se iba quedando más blanco hasta el punto de parecer un auténtico vampiro. "¡Hibari-san ha escuchado la conversación que tuve con I-Pin!" pensó Tsuna horrorizado "¡Tengo que avisarla! Un segundo…..¿qué le ha dado a Hibari-san con I-Pin?"

Tsuna movió la cabeza de un lado a otro espabilándose, lo primero era ir a por I-Pin y advertirle aunque sólo fuera por si acaso, pero nada más abrir la puerta una nota cayó a sus pies, curioso la cogió para ver que ponía:

-"Si la avisas te golpearé hasta la muerte"-medio segundo después de comprender lo que decía aquella volvió a quedarse blanco-¡IIIH! ¡¿Qué hago ahora?!

-¿Qué sucede, décimo?-preguntó Gokudera al oír el grito de Tsuna.

Yamamoto tomó la nota de las manos paralizadas de Tsuna y volvió a releerla en voz alta.

-La frase típica de Hibari-san-dijo sin comprenderlo mucho-Parece dirigida a ti, Tsuna. ¿Sabes quién es ella?

Tsuna se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-¡Es que no puedo decirlo! ¡Se lo prometí a ella!

Yamamoto y Gokudera miraron al décimo sin comprender mucho lo que decía entre gritos angustiados, pero para ellos enlazar la palabra Hibari más una chica en una ecuación no tenía ningún sentido.

-¿Qué puedo hacer?-se preguntó Tsuna.

-¡LAMBO-SAN VA A BUSCAR A I-PIN-GRANDE!-Tsuna levantó la cabeza de golpe al ver al niño vaca de pelo afro bajar corriendo.

-¡IIIIH!-gritó agarrando justo a tiempo a Lambo.

-¡¿Qué haces, tonto Tsuna?!-preguntó el pequeño revolviéndose-¡Dije a I-Pin-grande que la estaría esperando en mi pastelería favorita porque ella prometió comprarme pasteles!

-¡Vaca estúpida!-le gritó Gokudera-¡Sólo obedece al décimo y punto!

-Mirando la situación Hibari-san no podrá golpear a Tsuna o a uno de nosotros-dijo tranquilamente abriendo la puerta-Nosotros tres vamos con Lambo, no hemos faltado en nada a lo que él dijo, ¿o si?

-Yamamoto…..-dijo Tsuna sujetando aún a Lambo.

-¡No, no, no!-protestó Lambo-¡Lambo-san quiere para él todos los pasteles y para I-Pin-grande que los paga!

Tsuna miró a Lambo con arrepentimiento, después de la historia que le contó I-Pin le costaba mucho ahora tener que obligar a Lambo a quedarse apartado de I-Pin, lo peor era que no entendía el repentino interés de Hibari en la joven, aunque hubiera escuchado la historia le debería dar igual.

"Entonces……¿Por qué?" se preguntó a si mismo.

-Lambo…Lambo escucha-pidió Tsuna-Te llevaré a esa pastelería y pagaré todos los pasteles que I-Pin y tú queráis comer.

"Aunque Hibari-san me golpeé hasta la muerte" recordó con lagrimitas saliéndole de los ojos.

-¡Nada de eso, décimo!-protestó Gokudera poniéndose de rodillas frente a él-¡Usted económicamente se ha hecho cargo de todo! ¡Cómo mano derecha le compensaré por esto! ¡Yo pagaré todo!

-¡Vamos, vamos!-gritó Lambo con entusiasmo bajándose de los brazos de Tsuna.

-Gracias, Gokudera-kun-habló Tsuna agradecido-La próxima vez pagaré yo.

-Y la siguiente yo-dijo Yamamoto con una sonrisa.

-¡No te apuntes a esto, cerebro de beisbol!-le gruñó Gokudera amenazándole con el puño.

Tsuna subió por las escaleras para preguntar a Reborn si quería ir con ellos asegurando a los otros que los alcanzaría en unos minutos.

-Reborn, ¿quieres venir a tomar unos pasteles?-preguntó mirando al arcobaleno.

Reborn se giró tapando el teléfono por el que hablaba.

-Iré más tarde con Bianche, Tsuna-respondió sonriendo-La favorita de Lambo, ¿verdad?

Tsuna asintió a sabiendas de que probablemente Reborn lo había escuchado todo y salió por la puerta. Reborn al escuchar la puerta de la casa cerrarse continuó hablando por el teléfono.

-Perdona la espera, Giannini-se disculpó-Así que vienes dentro de una semana, ¿crees que podrás arreglar rápido el bazooka?

Al otro lado de la línea la respuesta de Giannini no se hizo esperar:

-No lo creo Reborn-san, he estado mirando los planos que hice la primera vez que pude cogerlo y de momento sólo podré arreglarlo de forma unidireccional-contestó el italiano-Lo cual quiere decir que sólo servirá para traer a alguien del futuro y que el actual desaparezca pero tanto esa persona hipotética cómo I-Pin no podrán regresar al futuro hasta que pueda arreglar el bazooka y eso tomará meses.

Reborn siguió con su sonrisa.

-No importa, Giannini-repuso acariciando a León-Estaba interesado en traer aquí al guardián del trueno de dentro de diez años, él y el guardián de la nube van a tener un pequeño conflicto y me gustaría que Tsuna se entrenara cómo líder parándolos a los dos.

Nada más terminar de decir aquello colgó el teléfono sin darle oportunidad de responder a Giannini quién prefería no pensar en lo que pasaba por la mente del arcobaleno de pacificador amarillo.

Mientras por las calles iban Haru, Kyoko, Hana e I-Pin caminando con algunas bolsas en las manos.

-Gracias por dejarnos su casa para cambiarnos, Hana-san-volvió a agradecer I-Pin.

Hana movió su mano restándole importancia.

-No ha sido nada, la verdad es quería probarme la ropa-dijo mirando el pantalón de color negro mate largo que había comprado y la camisa lila claro.

-La verdad es que fue la ropa era muy bonita-dijo Haru dando un giro completo haciendo girar su falda de color azul claro mirando con detenimiento el jersey violeta que llevaba por encima-¡Ahora a la pastelería!

Kyoko se limitó a insistir con entusiasmo ella traía puesto una chaquete verde oscuro y debajo un vestido verde claro, I-Pin estaba deseando llegar a la pastelería ahora que llevaba su ropa propia que consistía en unos vaqueros azules que iban hasta la rodilla, una camisa de color rojo claro y una chaqueta blanca con capucha, estaba muy satisfecha de no tener que pedir prestada más a la madre de Tsuna y ahora podría ver a Lambo aunque fuera el Lambo de su infancia sería lo mismo que estar con el del futuro.

"De una manera u otra sigue siendo mi Lambo" pensó sonriendo, su vista giró hacia un vendedor de globos.

-Ah, eso le gustará a Lambo-kun-murmuró I-Pin para sí y miró rápidamente a las chicas-¿Os importa ir yendo hacía la pastelería? No tardaré en alcanzaros.

Kyoko, Haru y Hana asintieron continuando su camino mientras I-Pin caminó hacía allá, miró todos los globos de un lado a otro hasta que se decidió por uno de color morado que parecía una uva.

Tomó con fuerza el globo asegurándose de que no se le escapaba el globo de las manos cuándo, de repente, alguien la tomó del brazo arrastrándola hacia una zona más apartada.

-¡¿Pero quién……-I-Pin abrió sus ojos al máximo-¡Hibari-san!

Hibari golpeó la pared que estaba a espaldas de I-Pin con una de las tonfas cortando cualquier intento de huída de I-Pin.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó fijando sus ojos fríamente azules sobre ella-Cualquiera diría que me tienes miedo.

Y se lo tenía, vaya que si lo tenía.

Continuará.

Sorpresa para el capítulo 4!!!!!!! adivinen adivinen!! :)


	4. Chapter 4 Objetivo número 1 de Hibari

Gracias!! y perdonad por no actualizar!! pero acá internet viene y vá y actualizo cuándo tengo internet

Enny-Chan: jaja tú tenías razón Hibari...uh! que mal!! es un pervertido!!

Keremi: Gracias!! si si!! Hibari es un monstruito celoso y ahora sólo puede ir a peor!! xDDD

Kuchiki Yamiko: Guau!! me alegra haberte sorprendido!! sólo espero que este capítulo también os guste!!

Usagi-nyappy: Fantástico!! me alegra que te haya animado a escribir!! espero verte de nuevo en los reviews o leer tu historia, espero que sea Hibari/I-Pin ah gomen!! no quería presionar!! T-T , lo repito: espero que os guste el capi

Capítulo 4 Objetivo número 1 de Hibari: Sacarle los ojos a Lambo

Había muchas cosas horribles por las que I-Pin tuvo que pasar a lo largo de su vida y se juró a sí misma que no volvería a pasarlas por muy grave que fuera su situación o por muy tentadora que se viera, por eso hizo una lista de cosas non gratas para ella y en esa lista encabezaba el número uno Hibari Kyoya.

Tenía que largarse, pensar en alguna estrategia o algo para salir corriendo, ¿golpearle en la entrepierna serviría?. Su maestro se enfadaría con ella si supiera que había usado un método tan vil, él consideraría una vía más diplomática evitando lo más posible el conflicto, así era su maestro.

-Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan y Hana-chan me esperan-dijo I-Pin con un hilo de voz, aferrando con todas sus fuerzas la cuerda del pequeño globo.

"Lambo, ¿dónde estás?" pensó I-Pin mirando sus manos "Lambo, sálvame por favor"

Sentía la fría y penetrante mirada de Hibari clavada sobre ella, I-Pin agradeció todo el autocontrol que su maestro le enseñó en sus entrenamientos o de lo contrario ahora sería una bomba Pinzu.

-Tanta gente reunida……realmente odio a todos esos herbívoros-susurró contra su oído e I-Pin sintió la fría tonfa metálica en su cuello-Necesito algo que morder hasta la muerte.

En medio de la confusión y el aturdimiento que comenzaba a dominar a I-Pin hubo algo en esa frase que la desconcertó, no tardó mucho en descifrar lo que fue: Hibari siempre decía que golpearía a alguien hasta la muerte, pero lo de morder era nuevo. Parpadeó gritándose mentalmente, ese no era el momento para examinar al enemigo. Era el momento de atacar, el conflicto no pudo ser evitado.

Hibari contemplaba el rostro concentrado de I-Pin, cómo si ella analizara algo o buscara algún tipo de salida, ¿podía escapar de él? Lo dudaba.

Para él esto no era más que un mero entretenimiento, no tenía nada que ver el hecho de la pequeña excitación que sentía al poner una de sus tonfas cerca del cuello de I-Pin o estar tan cerca de la joven, que vá. No estaba relacionado, bueno si lo estaba, ¿para qué negarlo? Hibari no podía evitar pensar en el juego que darían sus tonfas para él e I-Pin en otra cosa que no tenía nada que ver con la lucha, se trataba más bien del juego en si mismo, acorralarla con ellas, impedirle que escapara, nadie que pudiera venir a ayudarla.

_No golpearla, eso nunca. Morderla hasta la muerte. Dejarle marcas visibles. _

Hibari se estremeció. Realmente estaba perdiendo el control sobre si mismo, quizás aquel médico pervertido le había lanzado alguno de sus estúpidos mosquitos que le hacían comportarse de esa forma….más tarde iría al colegio para golpearlo y obligarle a darle un remedio.

-Lambo…..Lambo-susurró I-Pin en voz muy baja, desesperada.

Sin embargo, Hibari la escuchó.

-El niño ruidoso no vendrá-susurró cerca del cuello de I-Pin.

_"Morderla hasta la muerte_" pensó Hibari.

"Lambo....me lo prometiste…..me prometiste……..salvarme….."reprochó mentalmente I-Pin.

-¡¡Electrico cornata!!-escucharon los dos.

Justo en ese momento Hibari puso sus tonfas en forma de X evadiendo así dos cuernos eléctricos que estuvieron a punto de fulminarle. Frente a él había un chico que debía ser de su misma edad de frondoso pelo negro, ojos verdes, una camisa con un estampado de vaca, unos pantalones marrones y una chaqueta negra.

-¡Lambo!-gritó, detrás de Hibari, I-Pin-¿Cómo……?

Hibari observó con una arruga en el entrecejo al chico que persistía en su ataque, entonces sólo llegó a una única solución: aquel herbívoro era el niño ruidoso con quince años, pero la bazooka estaba rota, ¿cómo podía estar aquí? Y lo más importante…….¡¿No había advertido al herbívoro Sawada lo que le haría si no se quedaba todo el rato con Lambo?!

-¡No te acerques a I-Pin!-gritó Lambo-¡No te lo permitiré aunque tú también seas un guardián!

Hibari hizo un rápido movimiento con su tonfa derecha golpeando el mentón del joven guardián haciéndolo estrellarse contra el suelo.

-¡Lambo!-gritó I-Pin horrorizada corriendo hacia él.

Hibari reaccionó instintivamente agarrándola antes de que pudiera ir a socorrerlo, esquivó una hábil patada que la joven dirigía a su cabeza, I-Pin intentó golpearlo con el puño gyoza sin conseguir efecto ninguno. Ella sabía que Hibari era el luchador más temido de la familia Vongola después del décimo, no tenía la mínima oportunidad.

-I-Pin…….no te dejaré…..en manos de él…yo lo……prometo-de repente el Lambo adulto se cubrió de humo haciendo aparecer al pequeño Lambo.

I-Pin tenía sus ojos muy abiertos, cinco minutos, su Lambo apareció y desapareció, ¿qué pasaba con ella para que no pudiera desaparecer? ¿Y la bazooka? Reborn le había explicado que estaba rota…….

-Lamb…….-el grito de I-Pin hizo que el pequeño niño la mirara.

-¡¿Qué le haces a I-Pin?!-chilló Lambo-¡TONTO TSUNA! ¡ESTÚPIDO GOKUDERA! ¡YAMAMOTO! ¡ALGUIEN MUERDE A I-PIN!

I-Pin no reaccionaba, no era capaz, el mordisco no era doloroso…….aunque era violento……no, ¡no había suficientes reencarnaciones para admitir lo que había sentido! ¡¿Cómo se había atrevido?! Y aún por encima delante de Lambo….finalmente la situación la dominó haciéndola desmayarse. Hibari la sujetó antes de caer al suelo.

Cuándo Tsuna apareció dónde Lambo con Gokudera, Yamamoto, Kyoko, Haru y Hana sólo encontraron al pequeño en el suelo señalando el vacío callejón.

-¡Se la llevó a saltos!-gritó Lambo-¡El monstruo se lo llevó!

Tsuna se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-¡IIIH!-chilló el décimo-¡Gokudera vas a tener que volver a disparar! ¡Necesitamos al Lambo adulto!

Gokudera asintió mirando la carga, su arma de la caja tomaba sin problemas las balas de la bazooka de los diez años, sólo le quedaban tres balas más de los que la familia bovino había mandado a Tsuna con una caja para agradecer que cuidara de Lambo y lo eligiera como guardián, necesitaban la bazooka, esas balas que ellos habían diseñado tratando de reemplazar la bazooka no eran suficientes.

-Necesitaremos a alguien mejor que al inútil de quince años, décimo-le dijo Gokudera serio-No se preocupe, tengo a alguien en mente.

-¡Rápido entonces! ¡Ya sé adónde se la llevó!-gritó Tsuna-¡Yamamoto acompaña a Kyoko-chan, a Haru y a Hana a sus casas, por favor!

Las chicas miraron a Yamamoto con cara de exigir una explicación, por lo que Yamamoto en seguida supo que sería una larga tarde antes de que pudiera explicarles de verdad la situación.

Mientras en el instituto Namimori Hibari esperaba pacientemente a que la desmayada I-Pin despertara, observó la marca rojiza que había dejado en el cuello de ella y el grito que ella emitió, Hibari sonrió maliciosamente, a I-Pin le había gustado tanto como a él.

"…..Creo que ha sido toda mi imaginación…….cuándo abra los ojos estaré durmiendo en mi futon y Lambo vendrá a buscarme para ir a la mansión Vongola" pensó I-Pin empezando a abrir los ojos.

Su mirada chocó con la de Hibari, palideció rápidamente, no le hacía falta palparse el cuello para saber que tenía una marca roja en su cuello.

-¡Lambo!-recordó buscando con la mirada al pequeño Bovino-………no….

Antes de que se moviera las tonfas de Hibari rodearon su barriga impidiéndole levantarse, el pequeño pájaro amarillo de Hibari, Hibird estaba sentado sobre el hombro de Hibari mirándola con sus pequeños ojos.

I-Pin sintió lástima por aquel animal que se obcecaba en permanecer cerca de esa maldita bestia.

-Lambo te arrancará los brazos-murmuró I-Pin apretando sus manos en puños.

-El niño ruidoso no está aquí-replicó fríamente.

I-Pin se obligó a si misma a reprimir sus emociones para intentar salir de aquella.

-Usted no es Hibari-san-dijo ella con voz hueca, vacía.

Esperaba que él cayera en la trampa.

-¿Qué dices?

-Yo conozco a Hibari-san de veinticinco años, él es el mismo que él de hace diez años-explico con la misma voz vacía-….usted sea quién sea no es él.

La boca de Hibari se posó amenazante y con ansiedad sobre el cuello de I-Pin. I-Pin apretó más las manos concentrándose en su distracción. "Sólo un poco más" se repitió mentalmente.

-Hibari-san no tiene sentimientos, no sabe o desconoce el significado de sentir, amar, confianza o amistad-prosiguió la joven lo más serena que pudo-Es cruel, despiadado, adicto a la sangre y muerte alrededor de él. Violencia, odio, muerte y miedo, esos son los códigos de Hibari-san. Él no es un Vongola. Él es un monstruo.

Una de las tonfas de Hibari subió por el cuerpo de I-Pin hasta tocar su cuello obligándola a echar la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Completamente acertado-comentó con tranquilidad Hibari-Siempre supuse que si sentía algo parecido a esa basura que los herbívoros llaman amor, sería algo parecido a cómo soy yo: violento y posesivo.

-Hibari-san no sabe lo que es eso, no puede sentir nada parecido-insistió I-Pin al borde de la desesperación.

-Si tan terrible parezco-dijo, muy satisfecho de si mismo-¿Por qué me regalaste la caja de chocolate?

-Porque le confundí con mi maestro, Fong-confesó I-Pin con la mirada sin brillo, hundida-Físicamente son parecidos y mi confusión derivó en ese deslumbramiento temporal hacia su persona……siento la confusión.

Hibari apretó los dientes.

-Escuché la conversación con el herbívoro Dame-Sawada. Tú me quieres.

I-Pin incapaz de soportarlo más estalló, haciendo uso de su entrenamiento usó su Gyoza para librarse de las tonfas de Hibari, se colocó frente a él tratando de acertarle con sus puñetazos o patadas, todo su arsenal de ataques salió al descubierto.

-¡No se atreva a volver a insultarlos!-gritó I-Pin enfurecida-¡Tsuna-san siempre será mil veces más hombre que usted! ¡El mejor jefe de la familia Vongola y de cualquier otra mafia! ¡Él no es débil! ¡Ni Lambo! ¡Las personas no son débiles por tener sentimientos! ¡Aquí el único herbívoro que hay es usted, Hibari-san!

El aludido esquivaba sin dificultad los golpes pero cada una de las palabras dichas por I-Pin se clavaban en él con ferocidad.

-Está tan vacío, Hibari-san……

_Vacío_ resonó en la menta de Hibari….¿De verdad estaba……vacío?

-I-Pin, yo me encargo-I-Pin se dio la vuelta para ver a su Lambo envolverse en humo y aparecer en su lugar otro más adulto, con el abrigo marrón y el pelo negro más largo.

-¡¿La-Lambo?!-preguntó sorprendida I-Pin.

-Desde hace veinticinco años, cariño-le sonrió el hombre joven.

-¡Bien por tu puntería, Gokudera-kun!-felicitó Tsuna desde la otra azotea del instituto.

Los ojos de Gokudera se convirtieron en dos estrellitas brillantes.

-Oh, no es nada, décimo-dijo Gokudera moviendo sus brazos feliz.

Entonces, sin querer, accionó su arma haciendo que se disparara la última bala. La zona dónde Hibari, I-Pin y Lambo se llenó de humo.

Gokudera gritó una serie de cosas en italiano que Tsuna identificó como maldiciones y no era para menos.

Ahí estaba el Hibari de dentro de diez años frente al Lambo de dentro de veinte años con I-Pin en medio.

Definitivamente, la tragedia era inevitable.

Continuará.

Bueno lo de las balas se me ocurrió después de lo que Irie tenía que hacer con las indicaciones de su futuro yo, pero tuve que adaptarlo para el arma de Gokudera, no os enfadéis conmigo por eso, por favor!!!!Espero que el capitulo no os decepcionara mucho n.n Procuraré hacer mejor el cinco!!!! gracias!!

Nos vemos!! Arrivederci!!


	5. Chapter 5Guardián de la nube vs

Hola a todos!!!!! aqui os dejo el siguiente capi!! esta vez con canción!!! espero que os guste!!

June-li: oh vaya!! jeje tienes razón es difícil entre esos dos, ah realmente cuesta pensar con quién debería estar I-Pin hasta a mi me cuesta trabajo decidirlo!! Un triángulo amoroso ja! si hubiera sido un buen titulo!! creo que lo usaré como título de uno de los capis gracias mil!!

Kuchiki Yamiko: Gracias!! no pensé que gustaría ese capi!! Espero que la pelea entre esos dos haya quedado bien!

Usagi-nyappy: Wao! como dice Hibari-san!! estaré pendiente de que subas ese fic, si tienes razón pobre yamamoto pero el tiene mucha paciencia :D

Capítulo 5 Guardián de la Nube vs Guardián del Rayo

Los dos guardianes se miraron fijamente, por un instante I-Pin estuvo a punto de saltar de alegría, el Hibari de 25 años se desentendería de todo el asunto, ¡para él era totalmente indiferente!

El Hibari adulto fijó su mirada en I-Pin, la chica se quedó de piedra al ver la pequeña sonrisa en los labios del adulto.

"¿P-Por qué s-sonríe?" pensó I-Pin aterrada.

**If you like us**

**calling all riders**

-Recuerdo este momento-dijo Hibari tomando su caja-Vas a ser golpeado hasta la muerte….niño ruidoso.

**roll up beside us**

El estado de I-Pin podría definirse cómo en shock, ¿por qué pelearía Hibari contra Lambo?

**no place to hide us**

-Esa es una pregunta fácil de contestar-todos miraron a Reborn que había aparecido en el hombro de Tsuna.

**All freedom fighters**

-¡¿Cuánto hace que estás aquí, Reborn?!-preguntó Tsuna con los ojos desorbitados.

**let´s unite us**

-Desde el principio, yo hice que el arma de Gokudera se activara mientras el movía los brazos y disparara a Hibari-explicó calmadamente el arcobaleno mostrando a León convertido en látigo-Apenas se dio cuenta del golpe.

**so join your nitrous**

-¡¿Por qué lo has hecho, Reborn-san?!-gritó desconcertado Gokudera.

**and let´s o**

-¿Quién sabe?-respondió el eludido con una sonrisa convirtiendo a León en un rifle.

**Destination**

-¡Eso no es una respuesta!-protestó Tsuna-¡¿Me vas a disparar?!

**for navigation**

-A ti no, a ellos dos-Reborn apretó el gatillo sin dudar haciendo que una bala diera en la frente de Lambo, apretó nuevamente el gatillo acertando en la frente de Hibari-Son balas temporales.

**man up your stations**

-¿Balas temporales?-preguntó Gokudera.

**feel the sensation**

-Responderé a eso después de su batalla-contestó el arcobaleno, sentándose-Pueden empezar cuándo quieran, I-Pin deberías quitarte del medio.

**with communication**

-Gracias, bebé-respondió fríamente Hibari-I-Pin quédate dónde los herbívoros con Hibird

**move quick..**

I-Pin dirigió una mirada al Lambo adulto.

**we might avoid...**

-Yare yare, esto es un juego de niños-le aseguró Lambo-Ve con el joven décimo.

**contamination**

I-Pin bajó las escaleras de la azotea para ir hacia la otra dónde los demás, nada más llegó se sentó al lado de Tsuna y Reborn.

**Down, here comes the sound**

**everyone pound**

**your feet to this phenomenon**

Lambo se puso en posición con sus cuernos listos, Hibari abrió su arma de la caja mostrando sus tonfas brillando con el aura violeta de la llama de la última voluntad se lanzó contra el joven hombre.

**now, let´s make it loud**

**let us show them all **

**how you move to this phenomenon**

Lambo sin perder tiempo comenzó a acumular electricidad a pesar de que no había ninguna tormenta

**roll, open your soul**

**maybe lose control**

**inside of this phenomenon**

-¡¡ELECTTRICO REVERSAL!!-exclamó poniendo su mano en el suelo.

**just, let yourself go**

**and let everyone know**

La electricidad de su mano salió disparada por el suelo cómo si se trataran de serpientes cubriéndolo por completo, todo quedó cegado por la resplandeciente electricidad y los cristales de las aulas que estaban bajo ellos estallaron en miles de pedazos.

**you move to this phenomenon**

Al pasar el resplandor Hibari estaba de pie con su impecable traje negro sobre el techo de la pequeña caseta cuya puerta conducía fuera de la azotea.

"Así que saltó a la caseta para evitar mi electtrico reversal…no importa si es del futuro, el actual o el de mi época, sigue siendo un adversario terriblemente astuto" pensó Lambo poniéndose en posición.

**Don´t let these spiders**

**crawl up beside us**

**they want to bite us**

**inject a virus**

-Wao-dijo Hibari levantando sus tonfas-¿Eso era todo?

**raise up your lighters**

**praise to the righteous**

**need you to guide us**

I-Pin se puso colorada sin poder evitarlo, conocía esa mirada de Hibari igual que esa expresión que acababa de emitir, la usaba cuándo peleaba con el décimo lo que quería decir que estaba impresionado pero ahora podía ver que contra Lambo sólo la usaba cómo un sarcasmo y eso no era bueno.

**get prepared to go**

-Ven si quieres ver más-le retó Lambo levantando los puños.

**if you like us**

**calling all riders **

**roll up beside us **

**no place to hide us**

Hibari no se hizo derogar y saltó dirigiendo una de sus tonfas directamente hacia la cara de Lambo y la otra hacia sus puños. El guardián del rayo sonrió haciendo aparecer en su anillo la llama de la última voluntad parando con su puño la tonfa de Hibari, hizo un rápido giro con su cuerpo dando un codazo que fue evitado por la tonfa de Hibari que iba dirigida a su cara, Lambo aprovechó el movimiento de Hibari que lo había dejado desprotegido y alcanzó a golpearlo en la cara.

**All freedom fighters**

**let´s unites us **

**so join your nitrous**

**and let´s go**

Hibari voló unos pocos metros en el aire aterrizando de pie, se lamió la sangre que caía por su labio y volvió a levantar sus tonfas haciendo su anillo brillar, Lambo corrió hacia él con la electricidad corriendo por sus puños, el guardián de la nube se movió igual de rápido en su dirección con las tonfas preparadas.

**Down, here comes the sound**

**everyone pound**

**your feet to this phenomenon**

Lambo levantó su puño, Hibari bajó la cabeza y los dos se cruzaron hasta pasar de largo, ambos quedaron separados dándose la espalda.

**now, let´s make it loud**

**let us show them all **

**how you move to this phenomenon**

Pasados unos segundos en los que Hibari curvó una fría sonrisa sin que se vieran sus ojos y…..Lambo cayó de rodillas sujetándose el estómago.

**roll, open your soul**

**maybe lose control **

**inside of this phenomenon**

-Bastardo…..-escupió con desprecio mirando con odio al guardián adulto de la nube.

**just, let yourself go**

**and let everyone know**

**you move to this phenomenon**

-Lambo fue golpeado por una de las tonfas de Hibari-aclaró Reborn ante la estupefacción de Tsuna y Gokudera.

**Don´t let these spiders**

Al levantarse Lambo se podía ver su camisa blanca quemada en la parte del estómago con manchas rojas resbalando desde esa parte quemada.

**crawl up beside us**

-¡Lambo!-gritó I-Pin siendo sujetada por un Tsuna-fantasma.

**they want to bite us**

-¡Qué te vas a caer!-gritó el Vongola.

**inject a virus**

-Todo está bien, I-Pin-le prometió Lambo-Mandaré a este demonio de vuelta al infierno.

**raise up your lighters**

Hibari tomó su caja.

**praise to the righteous**

**need you to guide us**

-Dale recuerdos al diablo de mi parte-dijo Hibari accionando su caja.

**get prepared to go**

La caja tembló comenzando a emitir destellos violetas hasta que de ella salió un relámpago violeta que terminó en el suelo convertido en un pequeño erizo con clavos en la espalda, el erizo comenzó a agrandarse en dirección a Lambo.

**if you like us**

**calling all raiders**

El erizo se hizo tan grande que cubrió en pocos minutos el espacio que ocupaba Lambo.

**roll up beside us**

**no place to hide us**

-Se acabó, niño ruidoso.

**so join your nitrous**

-No me mates tan rápido, demonio-se escuchó detrás del erizo.

**and let´s go**

Hibari giró su vista y la esfera de pinchos de su erizo explotó mostrando al Lambo adulto sentado sobre un toro con partes metálicas en las patas y en la cabeza.

**Down, here comes the sound**

Lambo sonrió muy pagado de sí mismo acariciando al toro que movió su cabeza.

**everyone pound**

-Podemos hacer esto de dos formas Hibari-comentó apoyando su cabeza en una mano-Una es jugando cómo niños usando a nuestros compañeras y la otra es cómo hombres en una verdadera lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

**your feet to this phenomenon**

-Lambo en verdad es increíble-dijo Tsuna ganándose una mirada asesina de Hibari-¡IIIH!

**now, let´s make it loud**

-Te golpearé hasta la muerte por mi mismo-replicó con fiereza Hibari para volver a mirar a Tsuna-Y a ti te digo lo mismo, herbívoro.

**let us show them all**

-¡IIIIH!-gritó Tsuna.

**how you move to this phenomenon**

Hibari abrió su caja haciendo desaparecer al pequeño erizo, Lambo hizo lo propio con el toro.

**roll, open your soul**

Los dos volvieron a lanzarse uno contra el otro, Lambo concentró la electricidad en los dos cuernos a los lados a su cabeza.

**maybe lose control**

-¡ELÉCTTRICO CORNATA!-bramó el pelinegro con ambos cuernos rodeados de electricidad roja.

**inside of this phenomenon**

Hibari bloqueó uno de los cuernos con su tonfa colocando la mano de tal manera que usó el hombro de Lambo para levantar su cuerpo en el aire y aterrizar en el suelo de pie, se movió golpeando con sus tonfas la espalda de Lambo.

**just, let yourself go**

Lambo apoyó una rodilla en el suelo y golpeó con su mano cargada de electricidad en la rodilla de Hibari. Los dos alzaron los puños golpeándose la mano mutuamente con sus llamas rivalizando.

**and let everyone know**

Las llamas aumentaron a niveles indecibles resaltando en la azotea de la escuela haciendo que varios de los viandantes se quedaran mirando, Yamamoto que corría hacia allá con Haru y Kyoko no pudo menos que asombrarse.

**Can´t take it anymore**

-¡Esas llamas son las Hibari-san y Lambo!-gritó el moreno-¡No puede ser que estén peleando!

**shake it until we move the floor**

-¡Hahi!-chilló Haru-¡Hibari-san está abusando de Lambo-kun!

**what are we waiting for?**

Los tres entraron al edificio corriendo hacia la azotea, al entrar el Lambo adulto estaba siendo sujetado del cuello contra una pared, levantado en el aire por la tonfa de Hibari.

**let´s go**

-¡¿Qué está pasando, Tsuna?!

**i´m tired of being ordinary**

-Gokudera disparó a Lambo dos veces para que en su sitio apareciera el Lambo de veinte años-relató Tsuna rápidamente-Pero por culpa de Reborn se le escapó otro tiro y trajo aquí también al Hibari-san de dentro de diez años, están peleando por I-Pin.

**don´t care if there´s people staring**

Los recién llegados observaron expectantes la situación del Lambo adulto viendo que el ganador sería Hibari, el Bovino resistía la tonfa con una de sus manos cargadas de electricidad entonces por su mente pasó una idea, con la otra que sujetaba con fuerza la tonfa que quería golpearlo en estómago comenzó a impulsarla hacia Hibari, concentrando toda su fuerza en aquel brazo.

**i´ll rely on your strenght**

-¡ELECTTRICO REVERSAL!-gritó soltando la tonfa para guiar su puño al estómago de Hibari, el cual salió disparado hacia el otro lado de la azotea.

**and carry me on**

El líder del comité disciplinario tosió escupiendo un poco de sangre al suelo, se limpió sin dejar de sonreír.

**iñm no invisible like you**

"¿Aún sonríe?" pensó asombrado Lambo "¡¿Cómo es posible que aún pueda ponerse de pie?!"

**next time things get little messed up**

-Realmente tengo ganas de sacarte hasta la última gota de sangre-gruñó Hibari.

**i´ll shine**

Aprovechando que Hibari estaba demasiado lejos como para volver a usar el truco de la caseta cargó su electricidad listo para repetir el movimiento.

**but i´ll never be see through**

-¡ELECTTRICO REVERSAL!!-Bramó Lambo poniendo esta vez las dos manos en el suelo.

**i´m fine**

El resplandor fue tan cegador que los espectadores debieron cubrir sus ojos a la espera de que pasara.

**just trying to wake to rest up**

-¡ELECTTRICO CORNATA!-se escuchó.

**Down, here comes the sound**

**everyone pound**

Después un gruñido y el sonido del rayo contra algo. Entonces el resplandor se disipó dejando ver a Lambo con los cuernos llenos de una gran electricidad mientras Hibari se protegía de ella con sus tonfas.

**your feet to this phenomenon**

-¿C-Cómo ha podido esquivar esta vez el ataque reversal de Lambo?-preguntó asombrado Gokudera.

**now, let´s make it loud**

-Usó las llamas de la última voluntad-respondió el arcobaleno quitando las gafas verdes de sol que volvieron a transformarse en León-Concentró tal cantidad de llama en sus tonfas que fue capaz de impulsarse por el aire cómo Tsuna en su forma de hiperintuición.

**let us show them all**

Ahora que estaban algo más quietos podía contemplarse algunas rozaduras en el rostro de Hibari y en el brazo que usó para esquivar el ataque con los cuernos de Lambo, ninguno de los dos demostró su cansancio en absoluto y continuaron con sus miradas desafiantes.

**how you move to this phenomenon**

Hibari empujó las tonfas hacia adelante obligando a Lambo a retroceder, este volvió a intentar a atacarlo con la electricidad de los cuernos desde un costado, sin embargo, Hibari movió hábilmente su brazo izquierdo bloqueando el ataque con su tonfa en horizontal.

**roll, open your soul**

**maybe lose control**

"¡Oh, mierda!" pensó Lambo "Mi posición es……."

**inside of this phenomenon**

-Vulnerable…..-completó Hibari lanzando una de sus tonfas bloqueando con las otras dos las manos electrificadas de Lambo-……….golpe hasta la muerte…

**just, let yourself go**

-¡BASTA, KYOYA!

**and let everyone know**

Hibari levantó la vista al escuchar a I-Pin, lo que Lambo aprovechó para golpearlo con su cornada en el estómago.

**you move to this phenomenon**

-¡ELÉCTTRICO CORNATA!

**you move to this phenomenon**

Al recibir la cornada en todo su estómago Hibari golpeó en un último intento la cara de de Lambo con sus tonfas siendo ambos lanzados por el aire a causa del ataque rival. Tanto Lambo cómo Hibari intentaron moverse sin lograrlo, la pelea había hecho grandes estragos en los dos a pesar de ser buenos luchadores.

**you move to this phenomenon**

Hibari consiguió levantarse elevando sus tonfas, de repente se detuvo.

-No tengo más tiempo…….que perder contigo…….debo cuidar a la I-Pin pequeña-dijo cerrando los ojos.

Y para sorpresa de todos el Hibari de dentro de diez años desapareció dando lugar al Hibari actual, lo mismo sucedió con Lambo apareciendo el pequeño niño de cinco años.

-Hibari-san realmente debía estar cansado-musitó Tsuna.

-No fue nada de eso-discrepó Reborn-Pudo haber matado al Lambo grande con aquel golpe, pero se detuvo a causa del pedido de I-Pin.

Tsuna, I-Pin y Gokudera se pararon al oír a Reborn.

-Un hombre que normalmente exprime hasta la última gota de sangre de su rival paró por petición de una mujer-dijo Reborn observando a los seis-Realmente la pelea ha revelado muchas cosas sobre el secreto de Hibari.

-¿Qué secreto, Reborn-san?-preguntó Gokudera.

Reborn sonrió.

-¿Quién sabe?

-¡Deja de contestar con eso!-protestó Tsuna-ADEMÁS, ¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE BALA LES DISPARASTES A LOS DOS?!

-León las creó poco después de que ganáramos la batalla contra Byakuran-respondió Reborn-las probé con el Lambo de los diez años, su efecto es parecido a las balas de la última voluntad, permiten al yo del futuro permanecer tanto tiempo cómo su voluntad necesite para un fin. Lo que motivaba a Lambo fue ganar a Hibari para proteger a I-Pin, lo que motivó a Hibari bueno, eso es asunto suyo.

-No lo entiendo-musitó Tsuna completamente perdido.

-Es por eso que eres dame-Tsuna-le dijo Reborn haciendo que León se transformara en un gran martillo y golpeó con él a Tsuna-Eso es su secreto. Uno muy vergonzoso para Hibari.

-Si me disculpan debo ir a comprar otro globo para Lambo-dijo secamente I-Pin.

I-Pin salió corriendo sin dar oportunidad a Tsuna a decir nada, cuándo se levantó tratando de seguirla sintió un aura nada buena detrás de él. Se giró lentamente para ver a Hibari con su fría mirada aterradora y sus tonfas levantadas.

-¡IIIIH!-gritó echándose para atrás-¡E-Espere H-Hibari-san! ¡Reborn haz algo!

-I-Pin llamó a tu yo adulto de Kyoya-respondió pacíficamente el arcobaleno tomando un café.

-¡ESO NO, REBORN!-gritó Tsuna-¡DISTRÁELO!

Al volver a mirar a Reborn, este estaba dormido volando en el aire con león transformado en paracaídas.

-Reborn…….-dijo Tsuna con lagrimitas.

-¿No os di una orden?-preguntó Hibari levantando sus tonfas-Os golpearé hasta la muerte.

Continuará.

La letra es la canción que estaba escuchando mientras hacia la pelea, me imaginaba la situación y pensé que le iba cómo anillo al dedo :D No lo creéis? Espero haberla puesto completament jeje os imagináis cuántas veces la escuché para poner la letra como creía que cuadraba en el fic? :)

La canción es Phenomenon de Thousand Foot Krutch


	6. Chapter 6 Las dudas de IPin

Hola a todos de nuevo!! Os traigo el capi seis de la historia!!!! Y aprovecho para decir que haré una secuela de esta historia!!! :D

Kuchiki Yamiko: SI!! la pelea fue intensa de verdad!!!! y me costó bastante hacerla hehe pero Hibari s tan impresionante como siempre *-* Espero que disfrutes este capi!!

Saru Uchiha: GRACIAS!!! IRÉ A VER LOS DEVIANTART RÁPIDAMENTE *.*

Capítulo 6 Las dudas de I-Pin.

Todo era antes más fácil, Hibari era Hibari y cómo decía el Décimo de los Vongola era mejor no estar a su alcance, el distante y frío guardían de la nube que protegía a la familia desde su propio punto de vista. ¿Por qué no podía seguir siendo así? Porque eso era lo que hacía ganar puntos a Lambo.

Él era de esa clase de personas que hacen lo que haga falta para aliviar el sufrimiento de los demás sin importarle ser humillado o golpeado aunque después se echara a llorar. Era el rayo de luz en medio de la tormenta: Cálido, amable, cercano….

I-Pin estaba segura de que la única persona que se parecía a Lambo era Tsuna con ese carácter tan desinteresado y generoso. Entonces, ¿Por qué insistía en tener esa fijación por Hibari? Lo intentaba, de verdad que lo hacía, pero cuando estaba a punto de pasar página para el bien de ella ahí estaba el guardián de la nube para recordarle la verdad, como una página pegada a otra.

"_Un hombre que normalmente exprime hasta la última gota de sangre de su rival paró por petición de una mujer." _Recordó I-Pin.

I-Pin odió a Reborn en ese instante, ¿acaso el arcobaleno no tenía nada mejor que hacer que confundirle las ideas? Podría haber parado la pelea, no alargarla con esas estúpidas balas. Ahora estaba preocupada por Lambo, esas heridas eran muy graves a pesar de que Tsuna le había asegurado que pudo salir peor parado, ¿quién le garantizaba a ella que en el futuro habían atendido a tiempo a Lambo? Y en cuánto a Hibari ella tenía conocimiento personal de que era un hombre fuerte.

"¡Aaaah! ¡Me voy a volver loca si sigo en esta época!" pensó I-Pin mordiendo el lápiz que sostenía en la mano.

-¡I-Pin!-la llamó detrás de ella una voz, casi un susurro.

La aludida dio un respingo mirando de reojo detrás suya, había olvidado que estaba en el instituto Namimori en plena clase.

-¿Qué sucede, Kyoko-chan?-preguntó en voz baja.

-¿Qué te ha pasado en el cuello?-inquirió Kyoko preocupada-Esa marca roja es como si te hubiera mordido un animal.

Las blancas mejillas de I-Pin se volvieron completamente de color rojo intenso, casi podía sentir el dolor por tanta sangre concentrada. Uh-oh, muy mala pregunta. Malísima.

-No es nada grave, Kyoko-chan-le aseguró en voz baja.

Al parecer llevar el pelo suelto para taparlo no había sido suficiente, echó un poco más el pelo para su cuello tratando de ocultarla.

-I-Pin haga el favor de continuar la lectura-pidió el profesor.

I-Pin tragó saliva y se levantó tomando el libro de texto en las manos. De improviso la puerta se abrió dejando ver al director del instituto.

-Buenos días, director-saludó cortésmente el profesor con una inclinación-¿Sucede algo?

El director entró seguido del líder del comité disciplinario lo que hizo que tanto el alma de I-Pin cómo la de Tsuna cayeran al suelo.

-¿Qué está haciendo aquí ese maldito?-preguntó Gokudera sin cortarse.

"¡Gokudera-kun!" pensó horrorizado Tsuna por el atrevimiento de su mano derecha.

Hibari estiró su brazo en un movimiento felino golpeando a Gokudera, el cuál cayó de su silla sentado al suelo. El agredido se llevó la mano a la cabeza listo para sacar su dinamita.

-No lo hagas Gokudera-kun-susurró Tsuna aterrado al ver la mirada de Hibari.

-Si usted lo ordena, Décimo-gruñó Gokudera sentándose en su asiento.

-Me han llegado rumores de que en esta clase últimamente ocurren cosas extrañas-declaró el director dirigiendo una mirada a Hibari-Por lo que Hibari-san se encargará de impartir el resto de las clases el resto de la semana, si la cosa se tranquiliza los profesores regresarán, de lo contrario Hibari seguirá dando clase.

Por el aula entera se escuchó un enorme ¡¿QUÉ?! De incredulidad, todos los alumnos sin excepción tenían una expresión que mezclaba el miedo con la confusión.

"Hibari-san dijo una vez que él podía estar en el curso que quisiera……..¡pero esto es pasarse!" pensó el Vongola mirando al director que salía haciendo una inclinación a Hibari "¡Le tiene dominado!"

Varios alumnos se levantaron de sus asientos.

-¡No pienso dejar que alguien de mi edad me dé lecciones!-gritó uno de ellos.

-¡Es humillante!-dijo otro-¡¿Con qué autoridad nos da lecciones?!

-¿Algún problema, herbívoros?-preguntó Hibari levantando sus tonfas.

Los pocos que se habían levantado intercambiaron miradas de temor y se inclinaron pidiendo disculpas para luego retomar sus asientos. Realmente era mejor no revolucionarse en presencia de Hibari, mucho menos montar grupos y eso todos lo tenían comprobado.

-Continuemos-habló con indiferencia Hibari mirando a la clase-¿Qué estaban haciendo?

I-Pin que seguía paralizada de pie con el libro buscó mentalmente una manera de sentarse sin llamar la atención.

-I-Pin estaba a punto de continuar la lectura, Hibari-san-comentó una de las alumnas.

El instinto asesino de I-Pin la dominó a causa de esa chica.

Hibari esbozó una sonrisa diabólica apoyándose en la mesa y cruzó sus brazos.

-Que continúe pues-ordenó clavando sus ojos azules en I-Pin.

I-Pin miró con nerviosismo su libro, se aclaró un poco la voz y comenzó a leer concentrándose únicamente en el libro, como si estuviera con cualquier otro profesor. Hibari cerró los ojos escuchando la voz de I-Pin, era tranquila, suave y relajada. Le gustaba cómo sonaba, aunque no quisiera admitirlo podría estar escuchándola el día entero y no le molestaría.

Al terminar la lectura Hibari fue dando orden de los ejercicios que todos deberían hacer y de que los quería en su mesa antes de terminar la clase, eso no hizo que el amor de los alumnos por su nuevo profesor creciera precisamente. Al final del día los alumnos salieron a escape del aula temiendo que su nuevo profesor les volviera a golpear. Aprender con Hibari podía ser una experiencia terrible, incluso traumatizante.

Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto y Kyoko esperaban pacientes en el pasillo a que I-Pin saliera y pudieran olvidar la experiencia. I-Pin salió sintiendo la mirada de Hibari clavada para ella. Realmente no había sido un buen día. El hecho de que su yo actual estuviera en el futuro estaba causándole repercusiones a su mente. Tenía recuerdos nuevos que le costaba mucho manejar. Primero el antes de ir al futuro cuándo Hibari quitó a Lambo su muñeco para devolvérselo a ella, ahora venían los recuerdos del futuro.

El Hibari de dentro de diez años la tenía bajo su protección, su pequeño yo dormía en una habitación que Hibari había mandado a sus subordinados hacer para ella, también se mostraba extrañamente paciente ya que la dejaba pasear con él por el templo o por el instituto Namimori, supervisaba sus entrenamientos y en ocasiones se volvía su adversario. La llevaba a la pastelería, al parque y a las atracciones. ¡Ja! ¡Esa sí que era buena! Alguien vestido tan formal y serio cómo Hibari Kyoya en un parque de atracciones rodeado de gente. Lo peor es que su yo pequeño se divertía con Hibari y Tsuna no decía ni pío, le bastaba ver que ella no resultaba dañada o fuera infeliz cosa que parecía imposible dado que el propio Hibari también la protegía con ahínco.

Muy mal. Esos nuevos recuerdos sólo alimentaban su confusión, no quería eso. Hacía años que había desistido de hacerse notar por Hibari o de que él supiera lo que sentía, Lambo era su futuro. El que ella había elegido e Hibari no pintaba nada en él.

-Hibari, Hibari-I-Pin levantó la cabeza y al hacerlo vio al pequeño pájaro Hibird volar sobre su cabeza.

-¿No es ese el pájaro de Hibari?-preguntó Yamamoto mirándolo volar sobre ellos.

Gokudera agarró su dinamita.

-Maldita sea, ¿Es que nos está siguiendo ese bastardo?-preguntó Gokudera.

-¡Guarda eso, Gokudera-kun!-pidió Tsuna horrorizado-Estamos en plena calle.

-Está bien, décimo-obedeció Gokudera guardando la dinamita pero sin perder en ningún momento de vista al pájaro.

Tsuna miraba en todas direcciones buscando algún rastro de Hibari sin éxito, aunque estaba seguro de que no debía estar lejos de ellos o más bien lejos de I-Pin. Tsuna no tenía ni idea de qué hacer porque después de lo que le había contado I-Pin quería protegerla a ella y Lambo de Hibari para que pudieran tener su futuro feliz, pero ahora sabía lo que Hibari estaba haciendo. Podía verlo a través de los fríos ojos del guardián de la nube: Estaba enamorado de I-Pin. Y Tsuna bien sabía lo que era amar y que la otra persona no te hiciera caso en ese sentido, ¿a quién debía ayudar? ¿A Hibari o a I-Pin y Lambo?

Tsuna se revolvió la cabeza y por una vez se mantuvo sereno sin dejar que la histeria lo dominara. Hablaría con Lambo e Hibari, ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer y sólo esperaba no haberse equivocado.

Por su parte I-Pin sabía que el pájaro la estaba siguiendo a ella y sus nuevos recuerdos la estaban dejando cada vez más dudosa. Lambo. Hibari. Hibari. Lambo. Si pudiera partirse en dos o duplicarse, no estaba segura de que extraños sentimientos había desarrollado Hibari hacia ella, sólo sabía con seguridad que él nunca diría "te quiero" o "sólo necesitaba verte" porque no era de esos y Lambo en cambio no podía pasar más de cinco minutos seguidos sin ella.

Pero había una verdad ineludible: Ella amaba a Hibari.

¿Y qué haría si elegía a Hibari? ¿Qué pasaba con Lambo? No podía dejarlo así sin más después de todo lo que había hecho por ella, además lo quería. A su modo pero lo quería por eso le parecía injusto tener un dilema cómo ese. ¿Hibari o Lambo? ¿Se puede saber cómo había llegado a esa situación?

Más tarde en casa de los Sawada……..

Una figura observaba la casa desde el tejado de una casa vacía.

Tsuna salía con Lambo por la puerta dándole un caramelo para que se estuviera quieto.

-Ya entramos ahora-dijo Tsuna cerrando la puerta de casa.

-¿Dónde me llevas tonto Tsuna?-preguntó Lambo-Lambo-san quiere ir a jugar a la consola con I-Pin-Grande.

-Sólo será un poco de tiempo si te portas bien te daré más caramelos-prometió Tsuna mirando hacia uno de los tejados-Haga el favor de bajar aquí, Hibari-san.

Hibari bajó en un salto del tejado dirigiendo una fría mueca al décimo Vongola.

-Bien, después de ver todo lo que ha pasado….-habló Tsuna completamente serio-He decidido tomar cartas en el asunto para impedir otra pelea entre Vongolas.

Hibari levantó sus tonfas dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia Tsuna.

-Estúpido herbívoro, yo no soy un Vongola.

Tsuna lo miró con la misma expresión calma y seria que mantenía en su forma de hiperintuición cosa que sorprendió a Hibari.

-I-Pin es una Vongola, sino eres de los nuestras estás en su contra.

Hibari paró en seco bajando las tonfas.

-Cómo iba diciendo-continuó, dando otro caramelo a Lambo-Ustedes dos quieren a I-Pin pero estoy harto de que nos metan a todos en su estúpida guerra.

Lambo que prestaba la mínima atención continuó con su caramelo.

-Tampoco me pienso poner de parte de los dos, I-Pin debe ser libre de elegir no forzada-aclaró el décimo-Por lo que yo seré algo así cómo un árbitro, me aseguraré de que ninguno de los dos la acosa o hace trampas cómo espiarla, cada uno saldrá por su cuenta con ella y que la misma I-Pin se decida entre ustedes.

-¡I-PIN-GRAN ELEGIRÁ A LAMBO-SAN PORQUE LAMBO-SAN ES EL MEJOR!-gritó Lambo orgulloso.

-¿Por qué debería hacerte caso, estúpido herbívoro?

-I-Pin está de acuerdo-respondió Tsuna-por eso. Las reglas de esto son básicas nada de espiar, acosar o matar al oponente. Mañana Giannini llegará y el Lambo adulto podrá aparecer para hacer su parte. Podemos hacerlo así o puedes dejar que el tiempo siga pasando en tu contra, Hibari-san.

Hibari se dio media vuelta.

-Realmente tienes agallas, Sawada-dijo comenzando a andar-Mañana, no esperaré ni un minuto más.

Tsuna asintió abriendo la puerta de casa entrando con Lambo sin ser conscientes de que Reborn había estado observando todo el rato.

-¿Qué mira tanto, Reborn-san?-preguntó I-Pin estudiando uno de los libros de texto.

El arcobaleno sonrió.

-Sólo veía cómo Tsuna ejercía cómo Décimo de los Vongola.

Continuará.............

¿Y vosotros que creéis? ¿Hibari o Lambo? Dejad aqui vuestra opinión!! please!!! Nos vemos en el siguiente capi!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7 La vaca, la chica y el sádico

Hola!!!!!! Siento mucho no haber actualizado antes T_T

Kuchiki Yamijo: hehe si un poco me pasé, pero tal cómo es Hibari no sé que decirte!! y Sip!! la dejó marcada y para siempre!!!!!

Laurita92: owo gracias!!! espero que te siga gustando!! es importante para mi que os guste lo que escriba

Yui-3000: Si!! Tsuna portándose como jefe es raro!!! pero una vez al año no hace daño!! jejeje para mi también es muy difícil elegir entre ellos dos para I-Pin!! El caso es que.....Hibari es demasiado sexy!! *.*

Capítulo 7 La vaca, la chica y el sádico.

Tsuna después del atrevimiento de darle órdenes a Hibari no se atrevió a pensar que las cosas pudieran salir por tan mal camino, ¿cómo iba a saberlo? ¡Claro que la culpa fue suya por confiar en Hibari! ¡Era Hibari por el amor del cielo! ¡Lo tenían que haber encerrado en un psiquiátrico por haber creído que podía fiarse de él!

-Cuéntame otra vez que pasó, Tsuna-pidió el arcobaleno.

Tsuna titubeó antes de empezar.

-Bueno….la cosa……..más o menos………empezó así………

FLASH BACK

_Por la tarde, en la salida de la escuela Tsuna iba caminando con Gokudera, Yamamoto y Ryohei. _

_-Esto…….esto da miedo, décimo-murmuró Gokudera mirando de reojo detrás suya. _

_-Hubiera podido esperar cualquier cosa suya excepto esta-susurró Yamamoto tan trastornado como Gokudera. _

_-¡A mi no me importa mientras estén al máximo!-gritó Ryohei alzando sus puños. _

_-Tranquilizaos…..estoy……..convencido…….bueno casi seguro…..de que todo volverá a la normalidad-dijo Tsuna mirando también de reojo detrás de él. _

_Hibari iba caminando muy alejados de ellos al lado de I-Pin, cualquiera que estuviera remotamente cerca podría distinguir que los dos estaban cogidos de la mano pero ninguno quería acercarse a comprobarlo o de lo contrario iría una semana al hospital por cortesía de las tonfas de Hibari. _

_Tsuna estaba muy arrepentido de haberse metido en medio pues se había dado cuenta de una cosa en la que nadie más había caído y esa culpa sería algo que acarrearía el resto de su vida. _

_Al llegar a su casa Tsuna tragó saliva al ver a Hibari entrar con I-Pin, ella tampoco parecía creer mucho lo que pasaba dado que su aptitud era tan cautelosa aunque le costaba disimular que había esperado toda su vida por algo así, de todas formas podían verse amor, miedo e incluso dolor brillar en los ojos negros de la china. _

_En ese momento Tsuna supo que I-Pin lo sabía. La culpa volvió a retorcerle con fuerza el corazón. _

_Era un error porque está mal. _

_-¡Lambo-san está aquí!-gritó el niño vaca apareciendo por la ventana del salón. _

_Hibari, quién estaba teniendo bastante paciencia, fulminó con la mirada al niño vaca apretando sus tonfas debajo de su chaqueta negra. _

_-Giannini está en tú habitación, Tsuna-dijo Reborn detrás de Tsuna-Está arreglando el bazooka. _

_Tsuna se giró. _

_-Eso es….¡¿Qué es ese disfraz extraño, Reborn?!-gritó Tsuna echándose para atrás. _

_El pequeño arcobaleno tenía puesta una piel de lobo sobre la espalda, con la cabeza del lobo sobre la suya, una larga vara verde con ojos naranjas en una mano y una larga túnica blanca. _

_-Entrenamiento para los guardianes-dijo Reborn con una sonrisa-Iremos ahora mismo al bosque mientras Giannini arregla la bazooka. _

_-Pero ese disfraz…….-insistió Tsuna con gotitas sobre su cabeza. _

_-Es lo primero que he cogido en el armario-respondió Reborn. _

_-¡Eso no se lo cree nadie!-contestó Tsuna llevándose un golpe con la vara que Reborn sujetaba-¡AY! _

_-Ahora no quiero preguntas-ordenó el arcobaleno-Gokudera, Sasagawa, Yamamoto, Lambo, Chrome, Hibari e I-Pin irán al bosque contigo, ya he avisado a los otros. _

_-¿I-Pin también?-preguntó Tsuna-Pero ella no es una guardiana. _

_El arcobaleno se encogió de hombros. _

_-Tampoco lo son Kyoko, Hana y Haru-respondió indiferente. _

_Tsuna abrió los ojos y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal. _

_-¡¿Las has metido también en esto?!_

_…xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx…………………._

_Todos estaban en el bosque: Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Sasagawa, Chrome, I-Pin, Lambo, Hibari, Hana, Haru, Kyoko e I-Pin. _

_-¿Qué hacemos, décimo?-preguntó Gokudera. _

_Tsuna miró a todos sin saber qué decir, ¿por qué todos esperaban a que él se portara como un líder? Oh sí, porque era el décimo jefe de los Vongola, ¡pero eso no tenía nada que ver! ¡Si sólo tenía quince años! _

_-La prueba que Reborn preparó es conmigo. _

_El grupo al completo se giró observando a un joven hombre rubio de unos veintidós años con ojos marrones que sujetaba un látigo en su mano. _

_-¡Dino-san!-gritó Tsuna-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Qué prueba es esa?_

_Dino puso una mano amistosamente en el hombro de Tsuna. _

_-Relájate, hermanito-rió el cavalone-Sólo es una prueba para fortalecer vuestra llama del anillo. _

_De todas formas Tsuna tenía un mal presentimiento con esa prueba. _

_-¡Aparta, Tsuna!-gritó Yamamoto empujándolo. _

_Una ráfaga azul se estrelló contra el suelo provocando un ligero temblor. _

_-¡Cómo siempre Yamamoto tiene mejores reflejos, kora!_

_Un bebé rubio de ojos azules, vestido de militar con una gaviota levantándolo en el aire, el bebé sujetó fuerte el rifle preparado para volver a disparar. _

_-¡Maestro Colonello!-gritó Ryohei observando al bebé._

_-¡No os distraigáis, panda de flojos!-gritó una bebé de cabello azulado y ojos marrones con una marca en un lateral de la cara. _

_Ryohei se llevó un golpe en la cara cayendo al suelo con la bebe sobre su cabeza. _

_-¡¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí, Lal, Colonello?!-preguntó Tsuna al borde de la histeria. _

_-Terminamos una pequeña misión y Reborn nos pidió que le ayudáramos con esto-contestó Lal-Nos dijo que atacáramos a muerte a los guardianes y cualquiera que viniera con ellos. _

_-¡¿Por qué Reborn haría algo así?!-gritó Tsuna alterado. _

_-¡Nada de preguntas, kora!-gritó Colonello disparando. _

_-Tsuna, esto es muy simple-explicó Dino observando al grupo esquivar los disparos del arcobaleno-Si nos derrotáis, la prueba terminara y para derrotarnos debéis coger el anillo dorado. _

_Les mostró un anillo brillante de color dorado que llevaba en su dedo anular, miraron a los otros dos arcobalenos viendo que, efectivamente, cada uno de ellos llevaba un anillo en el mismo dedo. _

_-Si falláis….-habló, tomando la palabra-I-Pin, Kyoko, Hana y Haru morirán. _

_Reborn escondido entre los arbustos miró a Giannini. _

_-¿Listo? _

_-Listo, Reborn-san-contestó el italiano pasándole el bazooka-Pero es exclusivamente unidireccional, necesitaré más tiempo. _

_-Eso de momento no tiene prisa-contestó Reborn tomando lanzando la bazooka. _

_Antes de que nadie del grupo pudiera reaccionar, la bazooka aterrizó sobre Lambo disparándose, el humo rosa lo cubrió todo, lo que fueron incapaces de percibir fue que la bazooka estaba atada con una cuerda que el arcobaleno de chupete amarillo usó para llevar de vuelta a sus manos el artefacto. _

_-Yare yare, nos vemos de nuevo, Hibari-gruñó el Lambo de quince años mirando al guardián de la nube._

_Hibari levantó las tonfas. _

_-Comienza la batalla a tres bandas-dijo Reborn satisfecho. _

_Y en verdad, sólo uno de los dos guardianes saldrían con vida del bosque. _

_Continuará….. _

Gracias por los reviews y perdonad de nuevo por haber tardado tanto en actualizar T.T

Bueno cómo ya habéis visto la intención d Reborn parece ser enfrentar a los dos guardianes a muerte, ¿Quién ganará???


	8. Chapter 8 Posesión

Hola a todos!!! Gracias por vuestra paciencia, en este capítulo os hablo de la razón por la que Hibari aceptó ir cogido de la mano con I-Pin, cosa rara en él pero creo que lo encontraréis bastante aceptable :D No lo he puesto cómo flash back porque ya dentro del propio capítulo hay un flash back y era como muy repetitivo y confuso así que en el siguiente capítulo continuaré co lo que sucedió en el capitulo siete!!

Kuchiki Yamiko: jajaja no te preocupes que en este capi hay unas pequeñitas mordidas hasta la muerte, no te reprimas por eso mujer :D a mi me encantaría recibir alguna de Hibari.

Keremi: hehe aquí esta la explicación, es convincente no???? espero q si XD y no sufras por Lambo que su oportunidad la irá tener jajaja eso lo puedo jurar.

Yui-3000: SIII!! QUE HIBARI ACEPTARA SEMEJANTE DEMOSTRACIÓN DE AFECTO!! QUÉ MAL!! NOS LO CAMBIARON POR UN ALIEN!! XD, porque obsesión no creo que sea, yo creo q es más el calentón del momento que tanto acumular hormonas para no demostrar sentimientos tiene q dejar secuela!!

Capitulo 8 Posesión

Antes de que I-Pin se diera cuenta se encontraba nuevamente acorralada por Hibari en el pasillo del instituto, buscó con la mirada a alguien que la ayudara pero los demás estudiantes salieron en apenas medio segundo al ver a Hibari, ni Tsuna ni los otros guardianes estaba cerca y ella se encontraba paralizada.

Había sido entrenada por Fon, el arcobaleno rojo experto en artes marciales, y aún así estaba completamente quieta frente al hombre que había amado durante los últimos diez años de su existencia y sus recuerdos cambiaban a cada cinco minutos debido a que su yo actual se encontraba con el Hibari futuro que, por alguna razón, no la dejaba no a sol ni a sombra.

I-Pin tenía la sospecha de que ese repentino interés de Hibari futuro tenía que ver con el acoso obsesivo del Hibari actual. Pondría la mano en el fuego a que tenía razón, escuchando la conversación con Tsuna de seguro había maquinado con su retorcida mente que Lambo no estuviera ni un poco cerca de ella.

Futuro 10 años después……

Todos estaban callados, en completo silencio apenas roto por el frenético latido de sus corazones, tampoco es que se atrevieran a decirle nada, pero claro, ¿quién se esperaba que el guardián de la nube, Hibari Kyouya, entrara con la pequeña I-Pin? Y la niña no podía estar más colorada murmurando por lo bajito lo rápido que le latía el corazón.

Tsuna agradeció que el arcobaleno Fon estuviera allí para sellar de manera temporal la bomba Pinzu de I-Pin o de lo contrario a estas alturas la base Vongola habría volado por los aires. Por supuesto, todos tenían recuerdos de lo que sucedía en el pasado pero que el Hibari de su época tuviera la misma fijación enfermiza era pasarse de vuelta de tuerca, peroestaban aliviados de que la pequeña I-Pin pareciera estar bien e incomprensiblemente feliz sentada en el regazo del frío y serio Hibari.

-Kyouya-llamó la niña-¿Después podemos ir a comer yakisoba?

Hibari asintió con la cabeza dejando que la menor se acomodara bien sobre su regazo, los demás que se encontraban en la reunión cayeron de sus sillas.

"!¿Le ha permitido llamarle por su nombre?!" Pensó Lambo rojo de rabia "¡Sin llamarle de san o sama o cualquiera de esos! Está jugando con todas sus cartas. Maldito golfo"

Lambo sacó el caramelo favorito de I-Pin.

-¿Quieres, I-Pin-chan?-preguntó el Bovino sonriéndole.

-¡Gracias, Lambo-san!-dijo la pequeña, tomando el caramelo entre sus manitas.

Hibari y Lambo se clavaron la mirada mutuamente, no hacía falta ni mencionar las chispas que salían de sus ojos y colisionaban como tratando de aplastar al otro.

"Y eso que la vaca estúpida nunca se había atrevido contra Hibari" pensó Gokudera viendo, igual que los demás, que la tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

"Me estás buscando y me vas a encontrar, sanguijuela" pensó el bovino sin apartar la mirada.

Todos sabían que la más mínima chispa desencadenaría una lucha peor que la de hace diez años años atrás entre ese Hibari y el Lambo de veinticinco años.

Diez años atrás……..actual.

I-Pin había estado tan absorta con el nuevo recuerdo del futuro que lo que acababa de suceder la tenía en shock.

Hibari la estaba besando. El beso con el que soñó durante años se había hecho tan real que casi la asfixiaba. Pestañeó hasta ser consciente de la situación, no se había preparado para eso, simplemente porque nunca contó que pasara en otro ámbito que no fueran sus fantasías, tampoco había contado con la mordedura en el cuello y por eso ahora era incapaz de tener control sobre sus impulsos, claro que…..también había pasado tanto tiempo desde que tenía los impulsos de lanzarse sobre Hibari y besarlo hasta quedarse sin aire.

Antes de que su cerebro le impidiera actuar, rodeó el cuello de Hibari intentando profundizar el beso, una de sus manos se deslizó hasta alcanzar el abundante cabello negro del guardián de la nube. Hibari por su parte disfrutaba del contacto con I-Pin, mordía sus labios, abria su boca, le dejaba coger pequeñas bocanadas de aire. Si le hubiera dicho alguien que iba a tener esa clase de contacto con otro herbívoro y que además lo iba iniciar él, sin duda, lo hubiera golpeado hasta la muerte, pero ahí estaba, teniendo ese contacto con la persona que lo atraía porque no había nada que lo hiciera reconocer en este mundo que amaba.

Él no admitiría esa cosa de herbívoros nunca, era más fácil admitir que sentía atracción física por I-Pin ¡Después de todo era un hombre! 'También tenía esa clase de necesidades!

"Tengo que asegurarme que nadie más la toque" pensó Hibari, bajando sus labios por la garganta de I-Pin arrancando suspiros de la joven, mordiéndola, dejándole más marcas rojizas que delataban a quién pertenecía.

"Tomarla de la mano" pensó nuevamente " Todos verían que tiene dueño y serán golpeados hasta la muerte si se atreven a mirarla"

El corazón de I-Pin latía provocándole un placentero dolor en el pecho, una parte del latido venía de la pena por Lambo, pues su mejor amigo había hecho lo imposible por arrancar la espina venenosa en que se había convertido Hibari, sin embargo, sus otros latidos eran exclusivamente para el hombre que amara, aún si todo aquello era un sueño de ella o un espejismo tenía que aprovechar lo que durara a pesar de lo que doliera después, sabía que tenía que arriesgar el todo por el todo o de lo contrario pasaría el resto de su vida preguntándose que pudo haber sido y no fue.

El caso es que también quería imponerse un poco, es decir, no era completamente justo que él la dominara de esa manera, si la quería para él tendría que hacer ciertas cosas.

-Hi-Hibari-san-balbuceó antes de que los labios de Hibari la volvieran a silenciar.

-Kyouya-suspiró sobre la boca de I-Pin, diciéndolo lentamente y con voz grave-Ese es mi nombre. Quiero que vuelvas a decirlo……cómo en la pelea contra Lambo.

I-Pin tragó saliva al borde del colapso.

-Y-Yo…….q-quiero..-trató de decir, con los nervios a flor de piel e Hibari no ayudaba mordiéndola de esa forma por el cuello y el hombro-…..q-que…….v-v-vayamos……cogidos d-de la m-mano, K-Kyouya.

Era una petición minúscula, prácticamente invisible, Lambo se hubiera reído de ella y con razón, claro que a él nunca le había importado ir de la mano con ella.

Hibari era otro caso.

Atreverse a pedirle algo así tenía una negación absoluta por parte del mayor. De todas formas, valía la pena intentarlo.

-Me parece bien-susurró contra su oído y mordió el lóbulo de su oreja para después salir andando cómo si nada de aquello hubiera pasado-Volveré a morderte hasta la muerte.

Y desapareció por el pasillo.

Las piernas de I-Pin temblaron y ella cayó al suelo con el corazón al borde del paro cardíaco, con el cuerpo tembloroso y a punto de desmayarse. Ese hombre iba a acabar con ella.

De eso pasaron ya hace días e Hibari cumplió con lo prometido, días tras día la esperó en la puerta de clase, agarrándola posesivamente de la mano y mirando al resto de los herbívoros que allí había. I-Pin recordó con remordimiento el rostro horrorizado de Tsuna y los demás, ninguno de ellos se había acostumbrado a ver a Hibari tomarla de la mano, mucho menos a esas marcas de mordisco en su cuello que Kyoko, Haru y Hana habían clasificado cómo obra de algún pervertido. Era mejor no contárselo a ellas todavía, Bianchi por lo contrario sostuvo que eso había sido cosa de un novio muy apasionado.

Día tra día Hibari siempre encontraba una manera de aparecer de manera súbita, rodeándola con sus tonfas, besándola con ahínco, acariciando las piernas de I-Pin, intentando subir hasta su falda, afortunadamente al menos ahí ella podía pararle los pies.

El problema es que ella empezaba a tener serios problemas para resistirse a las caricias propinadas por el guardián de la nube.

Continuará......

Dejen Reviews por fa o Hibari les morderá hasta la muerte, Lambo les atacará con su elécttrico cornata e I-Pin les dejará caos con sus golpes marciales o peor....ME GOLPEARÁN A MI!! iiih! entonces cómo haré para seguir el fic??

Reviews por fa!!!

Nos vemos!!


	9. Chapter 9Muy cerca del final

Hola!!! Ya nos acercamos al final :D sólo quedan más o menos tres capítulos, yo diría que menos así que ánimo!!!

Keremi: GRACIAS!!! OBVIAMENTE HIBARI SE LO TOMA EN SERIO XD Y claro que habrá al menos un poco más del futuro :D

Kuchiki Yamiko: jajaja ya ves que si lleva lemon, jajaja espero que Hibari-san no me golpeé aunque me gustaría mucho que usara esas esposas conmigo OwO

Capítulo 9 Muy cerca del final.

Hibari estaba concentrado en tres cosas: la primera era por supuesto en proteger a I-Pin, la segunda era matar a Lambo y la tercera destruir el bazooka para que no pudiera volver nunca más y se quedara a su lado.

Hibari rodeó a I-Pin de la cintura saltando en el aire para esquivar los disparos del arcobaleno rubio, lanzó una de sus tonfas a Lambo esperando golpearlo en la frente.

-¡Electrico set!-gritó el bovino poniendo sus cuernos en la cabeza

Cargó electricidad golpeando con ella la tonfa lanzándola lejos de él y miró a Hibari mordiéndose el labio. Tenía que salvar a I-Pin.

-¡I-Pin!-la llamó-¡Tú le conoces! ¡Él sólo sabe hacer daño!

I-Pin bajó la vista. Si tan sólo Lambo supiera…….

FLASH BACK

_I-Pin recorría los pasillos del instituto Namimori con una banda en su brazo izquierdo en la que se podía leer "comité disciplinario", caminaba silenciosa al lado de Hibari patrullando por el instituto. _

_I-Pin sonrió. _

_-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Hibari contemplando la sonrisa en los labios de I-Pin. _

_La joven se atrevió a tomar la mano del guardián. _

_-Es que en el futuro soy la líder del comité disciplinario de este instituto-rió tímidamente-Esto se parece mucho a mis noches en el futuro, sólo que suele venir conmigo Lambo._

_Hibari frunció los labios mirando para adelante. Esa estúpida vaca. _

_I-Pin lo miró unos segundos y se puso de puntillas besando la mejilla del guardián de la nube. Este se quedó un poco impresionado volviendo a mirar a su novia._

_-Estás celoso, es adorable-comentó I-Pin continuando la caminata por delante de él. _

_Hibari se puso rojo, más no se sabía bien si de rabia o por el comentario. Aceleró el paso poniéndose rápidamente al lado de I-Pin. _

_-Nunca tendría una emoción tan herbívora-replicó serio. _

_-Pero lo estás-insistió ella haciendo lo que podía para retener las carcajadas. _

_Entonces Hibari acorraló a I-Pin contra la pared, poniendo una de sus tonfas en el mentón de I-Pin para que ella levantara la cabeza. _

_-Esa vaca nunca tocará mi propiedad-dijo fieramente el guardián. _

_I-Pin clavó sus ojos negros en los azules de Hibari, el guardián bajó su cabeza besando a la joven china, cómo de costumbre, ella fue incapaz de reprimirse rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Hibari sujetando su cabello negro entre sus dedos. ¿Cuánto más duraría aquello? ¿Cómo sería cuándo regresara al futuro? _

_¿Por qué se preguntaba si ahora podía disfrutar de la compañía de su amado? _

_Hibari metió las manos debajo del jersey azul del uniforme de instituto de I-Pin empezando a desabrochar su camisa, deslizó los labios tomando el lazo rojo con su boca y deshaciéndolo con suma facilidad. _

_I-Pin trató de tener algo de control sobre si misma, más que nada porque tenían quince años y estaban en un instituto. Esas cosas no se hacían. Parece que Hibari tenía un problema hormonal bastante serio. _

_-K-Kyouya…..-llamó I-pin agarrando con sus manos los brazos del guardián-…..a-aquí……..n-no de-debemos……_

_Sólo recibió un "hmm" de Hibari, es decir, ya había tenido mucha suerte deteniéndolo las otras veces, esta vez no iba a poder ser. El guardián comenzó a morder con fuerza el cuello de I-Pin tocando con sus manos el sostén de la china. Tenía que reconocer que era bastante mañoso debido a que la joven aún tenía puesto su jersey y su camisa, aunque desabrochada. _

_-¿Kyou-san?_

_Hibari se separó de I-Pin lanzando un gruñido. Kusakabe iba a morir. _

Fin del FLASH BACK

-L-L-Lambo…….yo……….-I-Pin usó el puño gyoza contra Dino, que había aparecido detrás de unos arbustos.

El joven Cavallone se aturdió un poco perdiendo el control sobre si mismo cosa que Lambo aprovechó para golpear con su electtrico cornata. Lambo tomó el anillo del dedo del fulminado Cavallone.

-¡Ja! ¡TENEMOS EL ANILLO DE DINO!-gritó Lambo al bosque-¡Con esto I-Pin está a salvo!

Hibari de pronto sin previo aviso se puso delante de I-Pin, una sombra azul rasgó una parte del brazo de Hibari haciéndolo sangrar. A pesar de que el guardián no dio ni un solo grito de dolor se podía ver que la herida era grave y que podía haber hecho verdadero daño a I-Pin si le acertaba.

-¡Kyouya!-gritó I-Pin abrazándolo.

Hibari la empujó haciéndola caer del árbol, Lambo la cogió al vuelo evitando que se lastimara.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces?!-preguntó el bovino enfurecido-¿Estás bien, I-Pin?

I-Pin no entendió y miró al guardián en busca de alguna explicación pues no se explicaba ese comportamiento después de lo sucedido.

FLASH BACK

_Ahí estaba……con él…….en su apartamento……..su habitación. La cosa había empezado de forma inocente, simplemente había acompañado a Hibari cómo era ya costumbre, le ayudó a rellenar los informes, hicieron los deberes y poco más que eso. Entonces empezaron los besos. _

_Y cuándo quiso darse cuenta estaba en la cama de Hibari, el cuál tenía su sostén en la boca. I-Pin se puso colorada. _

_Suerte de que la bomba Pinzu estuviera desactivada o de lo contrario la inminente cuenta atrás se hubiera visto en su cabeza. _

_-N-Nosotros…..yo……….esto……..-titubeó. _

_-Estamos preparados-dijo Hibari quitándose su camisa. _

_I-Pin se quedó de piedra, ¿preparados?, es que….todo era tan complicado…….porque ……vamos a ver……él era el Hibari del pasado, ¿qué diría el del futuro si ella ya no era…..virgen? Bueno ,¿qué iba decir si teóricamente iba a ser él el primero? Pero es que era…complicado _

_-N-No, Kyouya-murmuró I-Pin desviando la vista del cuerpo de Hibari-N-No……n-no es-taré aquí p-para siempre…y-yo…….r-r-regresaré al f-futuro…_

_-Estaré esperando por ti. _

_Hibari bajó la cabeza e I-Pin se mordió el labio. Venga, a ver ahora quién le detenía. _

_El guardián de la nube parecía estar probándose más así mismo, una mezcla de curiosidad y seguridad. Tocaba, besaba y sobretodo mordía. ¡Cómo le gustaba morder! _

_-Te voy a morder hasta la muerte-dijo respirando sobre el oído de I-Pin. _

_Y en verdad esa frase estaba cobrando un nuevo sentido en la cabeza de I-Pin. _

_Para Hibari todo esto era nuevo, es decir, lógicamente con apenas quince años nunca había hecho este tipo de cosas, pero vamos a ver, él era un carnívoro, por instinto tenía claro dónde le gustaría a I-Pin que la tocara, no era un estúpido y débil herbívoro que no sabía qué hacer, de la misma manera él consideraba a I-Pin una carnívora cómo él. _

_Hibari lo sabía, ella era fuerte, no era una gritona como las mujeres que él conocía, era inteligente, había tenido agallas para enfrentarse a él, Hibird quería a I-Pin. No podía haber ningún error. _

_Era una carnívora. _

_Su carnívora. _

_Hibari deslizó las manos tocando el cuerpo de I-Pin, era suave, de color blanco y cálido, se sentía bien al tocarlo, su piel sabía bien, le gustaba y verdaderamente había pocas cosas que le gustaban. Hibari mordió la cintura de I-Pin, la china se estremeció alzando un poco la cintura, el guardián de la nube saboreó la piel desplazándose al poco para el ombligo, resopló sobre él escuchando un quejido placentero de I-Pin, señal de que lo estaba haciendo bien. _

_Continuó subiendo y sus manos bajaron la falda y la ropa interior de I-Pin, Hibari miró nuevamente el pequeño pecho de la china antes de besarlo, primero suaves besos y cuándo ella menos se lo espera lo mordía pero sin hacerle daño. Se trataba de que a los dos le gustara lo que sucedía. _

_Entonces sintió las manos de I-Pin, le permitió que ella le tocara. Permitía libremente un contacto humano sin violencia. _

_I-Pin tocaba, sentía, el cuerpo de Hibari era fuerte a pesar de su temprana edad, inició el contacto lentamente viendo si el guardián se lo permitía, una vez que se sintió segura tocó los músculos de sus brazos, acarició la espalda sintiendo un pequeño escalofrío ir por ella. Parecía que a Hibari le gustaba y se atrevió a deslizar sus labios por el torso de él. _

_De pronto escuchó algo cómo un quejido proveniente del guardián, I-Pin tragó saliva teniendo una remota idea de lo que pudo ser y tomó el botón de los pantalones de Hibari, lo abrió y los deslizó con suavidad, tomó los bóxers repitiendo la acción. _

_El guardián de la nube enterró la cabeza en el cuello de I-Pin, sus manos sujetaron las muñecas de ella. _

_Dejaron de respirar. _

_E Hibari entró. _

_I-Pin soltó un gemido de dolor, mordiéndose el labio intentando retener las lágrimas. Repitiéndose mentalmente que eso sólo sería pasajero. _

_Hibari no se movió. Había visto el dolor en el rostro de I-Pin y le había bastado para detenerse. _

_-T-Todo….e-estará…..b-bien-balbuceó I-Pin adivinando los pensamientos del pelinegro._

_El guardián asintió y movió las caderas. _

_I-Pin se mordió con más fuerza el labio. _

_-Mírame…….a……mí-ordenó Hibari con la voz enronquecida._

_Ella obedeció buscando la distracción al dolor. Y funcionaba, se concentraba en el rostro de Hibari mientras él se movía, veía cómo se intentaba mantener sereno pero cómo le fallaba, en su rostro se reflejaba bien el placer que sentía y no podía negarlo. Por muy carnívoro que fuera tenía su condición cómo humano y lo estaba demostrando en ese instante. _

_La joven dio un respingo y un gemido escapó de su boca. El dolor se había ido. Ahora le tocaba también a ella. _

_Hibari liberó una de sus muñecas para poner su mano en la cadera de I-Pin, ayudándola a marcar su ritmo. El guardián había iniciado un ritmo lento que causaba estragos placenteros para I-Pin pero no había hecho más que comenzar. _

_Hibari comenzó a empujar con más fuerza, a cada poco la fuerza subía acorde con los gemidos de I-Pin, la joven clavó sus uñas en los hombros del guardián gimiendo su nombre, enlazó las piernas sobre la cintura de Hibari para que fuera más profundo mientras él había empezado a embestirla de una manera violenta. _

_Le iban a quedar muchas marcas. Marcas que seguramente el futuro Hibari se encargaría de marcar aún más. _

_I-Pin sintió el calor, mucho calor y un cosquilleo apoderarse de ella, cerró los ojos._

_-K-Kyouya…..ah………-gimió. _

_Y sintió algo cálido dentro de ella unido al suspiro de satisfacción que soltó el guardián. _

_Hibari se quedó acostado de lado atrayendo a I-Pin hacia él. _

_I-Pin sonrió medio adormilada abrazándose a él._

_Hibari Bostezó. _

_-Si me despiertas………-la avisó-Volverás a ser mordida hasta la muerte. _

_I-Pin cerró los ojos sin borrar la sonrisa. Tendría que despertarle. _

Fin del Flash Back

¿Cómo le explicaría a Lambo eso? Tenía que ser sincera, eso estaba claro. El problema era decírselo. La odiaría.

No quería perder a su amigo Lambo pero ella ya sólo tenía ojos para Hibari.

Tanto Lambo cómo I-Pin contemplaron como el árbol dónde la joven había estado segundos antes con Hibari se derrumbaba, el guardián dio un salto a tiempo librándose de la caída.

Le dirigió una mirada asesina a Lambo.

-Cuídala mientras yo me encargo del bebé-le ordenó-Espérame I-Pin.

I-Pin asintió. Pero no permitiría que Hibari luchara él sólo.

Iba a demostrarle ya mismo que no tendría que luchar así nunca más.

El bosque entero se transformó en un infierno literalmente, Lambo saltó al ver cómo el suelo se hundía, a ninguno de ellos les hizo falta preguntarse qué había pasado. Obviamente Mukuro había salido para proteger a Chrome, por el cielo se vió el destello azul del disparo de Colonello y la llamarada roja de Tsuna desviarla.

La lucha se estaba complicando cada vez más.

Continuará.......

Capitulo 10: Todos contra todos. El desenlace de la lucha.

Nos vemos!!!! Déjenme reviews anda si *-*


	10. Chapter 10 ¿Todos contra todos? Iie

Holaaaa ya estoy aquí otra vez!!!! y con otro capi más!!!

Kuchiki Yamiko:jajaja pues ahí tienes su reacción, pobre, en fin el amor es así :D

Yui-3000:I-Pin embarazada??? jajaja no te digo ni sí ni no porque es parte del nuevo que es secuela de este aunque creo que ya me acabo de ir de la lengua XD

x-Etsuko-chan-x: wow gracias!!! y no te apures que pienso publicar mucho de ellos dos hasta saturar fanfiction ^.^

Capítulo 10 Todos contra todos? Iie.

Diez años después

_Kusakabe estuvo a punto de desmayarse igual que el décimo jefe Vongola cuándo vió a Hibari en el jardín a I-Pin, si alguien le contaba que su jefe iba a estar haciendo eso con la pequeña I-Pin, que lo seguía desde que el guardián tenía quince años, no se lo hubiera creído y lo peor es que a la niña parecía gustarle. _

_-Levántalas más-ordenó el guardián levantando los brazos de la niña-Y ahora golpea. _

_I-Pin levantó la tonfa con todas sus fuerzas golpeando el muñeco de madera que saltó por los aires un par de metros. _

_-Excelente-felicitó Hibari. _

_I-Pin se sonrojó bajando la vista todavía con las pequeñas tonfas que Hibari había conseguido para ella. _

"_¡IIIH! ¡HIBARI-SAN ENSEÑANDO A I-PIN USANDO LAS TONFAS! ¡ESTO ES REALMENTE MALO!" pensó Tsuna horrorizado. _

_-K-Kyou-san….-intentó hablar Kusakabe sin encontrar las palabras. _

_I-Pin hizo un movimiento con las tonfas poniéndose en posición de combate, exactamente igual que Hibari cuándo se preparaba para golpear a los que se atrevían ajuntarse. _

_-¿Qué quieres aquí, Tsunayoshi Sawada?-preguntó el guardián sin mirarlo. _

_Tsuna tragó saliva. _

_-Había…….había…….p-pensado……..qu-que quizás……..I-Pin po-podría jugar con los otros niños-murmuró-P-Pasa d-d-demasiado t-t-tiempo con u-usted y……._

_-¿Insinúas……….que soy una mala influencia?-Tsuna se quedó quieto al ver las tonfas de Hibari brillar en sus manos. _

_-I-Pin está bien con Kyouya, I-Pin no quiere estar con nadie más-dijo la pequeña tomando las dos tonfas con una mano para sujetar con la mano libre el pantalón de Hibari. _

_Hibari se abajó un poco acariciando la pequeña cara de la china. I-Pin sonrió completamente sonrojada. _

_Su corazón iba cada vez más rápido. _

_Kusakabe suspiró, si tan sólo Tsuna viera un día completo de Hibari con la niña seguramente la reacción que tenía ahora sería minúscula a la que tendría en ese momento. Y lo más extraño, por así decir, es que Hibari parecía completamente cómodo con la niña, incluso podía decirse que disfrutaba de su compañía pues en ningún momento la echó o la golpeó ni siquiera la ignoró. En casa no era cómo los padres que rezaban porque llegara la hora de llevarla al colegio y en los entrenamientos no eran cómo los profesores que deseaban estrangular a su alumnos. _

_Kusakabe pensó que Hibari iba a ser un buen padre._

Diez años antes….

En la batalla aérea Colonello estaba demostrando ser un difícil rival, esquivaba con gran facilidad los ataques de Gokudera y el fuego de Tsuna, Lal en el suelo tampoco se lo estaba poniendo fácil a Yamamoto, Ryohei y Mukuro, que había reemplazado a Chrome para protegerla, constantemente tenían un ojo puesto en la batalla y otro en las chicas.

Lo que Lal no se esperaba es que Mukuro se empleara a fondo para proteger a Chrome y así lo demostró al crear aquellos pozos de fuego llenos de serpientes monstruosas y voraces por las que Lal creyó ser devorada, la arcobaleno cayó dando un grito de terror y sorpresa, momento que Yamamoto aprovechó para coger el anillo dorado, Pero el arma de Lal se disparó al caer al suelo haciendo que varios arboles fueran a caer sobre Kyoko, Haru y Hana.

-¡Al máximo!-se escuchó y los arboles que iban a caer sobre ellos fueron destrozados de un único puñetazo por Ryohei y lo restante por un rayo rojo proveniente de Gokudera.

-¡Ten más ojo fanático del béisbol!-gruñó mirando de reojo a Haru.

Yamamoto se rascó la nuca en señal de estar avergonzado y tomó con firmeza su espada lanzando la octava forma del shiguren sôen contra el arcobaleno rubio.

-¡¿Están todas bien?!-preguntó el guardián del sol.

-T-Todo bien-respondió Hana, impresionada por la fuerza de Ryohei.

-¡Hahi! ¡Gracias, Gokudera-kun!-agradeció Haru.

Gokudera se giró fingiendo no prestarle atención pero podía verse que estaba bastante colorado por las palabras de ella y eso lo notaron los otros guardianes que estaban cerca. Mukuro observó la pelea a la que se había sumado Yamamoto entre Colonello y Tsuna, entonces vió lo que parecía ser una tonfa volar en dirección al arcobaleno.

La tonfa dio en la cabeza de la gaviota haciéndola caer y con ella, Colonello. Hibari en un salto tomó la tonfa preparando para atacar al bebé rubio y quitarle el anillo, sin embargo, Colonello era un rival poderoso, con rápidos movimientos sujetó a la gaviota y consiguió saltar a la rama de un árbol equilibrándose para no caer.

-¡Ese ha sido un movimiento bastante bueno, kora!-dijo el arcobaleno tomando su escopeta-¡Pero insuficiente!

Los rayos azules que disparaban eran esquivados por Yamamoto e Hibari mientras Tsuna se concentraba en congelar los que podía usando el punto cero, entonces los movimientos de Colonello se volvieron extraños pues había soltado la escopeta y no parecía tener control ninguno sobre su cuerpo.

-Este ataque, kora-murmuró-¡¿FON?!

-No, Fon no-I-Pin apareció lanzando un certero puño gyoza a Colonello, el cual cayó del árbol.

Metros antes de caer Lambo lo agarró tomando el anillo.

-Se acabó la prueba-dijo Lambo satisfecho mostrando el anillo-Tenemos los tres anillos.

I-Pin miró a Hibari y le sonrió asegurándole en silencio que ella se encontraba bien.

Hibari cerró los ojos. Definitivamente ella era su carnívora.

-Vamos, I-Pin-Lambo la tomó de las manos-¡AAAH!

Lambo soltó a la joven china y miró lo que lo golpeó en la mano. Una tonfa. Debió de haberlo imaginado. Gruñó mirando al guardián de la nube cuyos ojos brillaban de ira.

-L-Lambo……..no…..no entiendes….-I-Pin respiró tratando de controlarse-yo……

-¿Por qué estás nerviosa?-preguntó el bovino poniendo sus cuernos-…..lo voy a matar.

I-Pin lo sujetó, tragó saliva y susurró algo al oído de Lambo.

Todos los que se encontraban en el bosque escucharon el grito proveniente del guardián del rayo que hizo volar a todas las aves que allí había:

"¡¿TE HAS ACOSTADO CON HIBARI-SAN?!"

-Y eso fue lo que pasó, Reborn-terminó de contar Tsuna completamente colorado.

El arcobaleno rió al ver cómo los otros guardianes allí presentes tenían una mueca pálida, con espuma saliéndoles de la boca.

-Todavía sois niños-dijo Reborn tomando su café.

Giannini que estaba arreglando la bazooka casi la atraviesa con el destornillador al oír la historia.

I-Pin se encontraba ahora en el apartamento de Hibari quitándole la camisa para mirar si había heridas muy graves a pesar de los gruñidos del moreno que aseguraba estar perfectamente.

La joven china le ignoró haciéndole unos curativos en algunas heridas de aspecto superficial y poniendo las vendas con cuidado, Hibari seguía sus movimientos sin perder detalle hasta que llegado un momento sujetó con sus manos la cintura de I-Pin apegándola a él.

-Mi propiedad-susurró con voz grave al oído de ella.

I-Pin notó su cara enrojecer completamente. Ya sabía lo que venía ahora y no se quejaba en absoluto.

-Mi guardián-murmuró ella presionando sus labios contra los de Hibari.

Diez años después…..

Hibari se despertó y se frotó los ojos. La I-Pin de su época seguramente estaba experimentando todo lo que él vivía con su pequeña yo, eso no le molestaba.

I-Pin era callada y buena, no le dio ningún tipo de problema y no le hacía perder la paciencia.

Lo que le mataba eran esos recuerdos de diez años atrás recientes con I-Pin…..esos….si bueno, todos saben……..esos recuerdos nocturnos…..porque además los sentía recientes. La respiración, el calor de su piel, el latido rápido del corazón en la unión…..

Acabaría dándole un infarto. Y si eso pasaba golpearía hasta la muerte al herbívoro Tsuna por no haber metido prisa a Giannini y traer de vuelta a I-Pin.

-¿Kyouya?

El guardián levantó la vista mirando a la pequeña I-Pin que abrazaba el muñeco de su maestro y parecía terriblemente asustada.

-¿Qué sucede?

I-Pin clavó su vista en el suelo avergonzada.

-Truenos…la t-tormenta……y-yo……-no sabía cómo expresarlo, era una asesina entrenada en artes marciales, pero mismo así tenía mucho miedo de la tormenta que se desataba fuera.

Hibari lo comprendió rápido y se hizo a un lado en su futon.

-Sólo por hoy-dijo recostándose nuevamente.

La pequeña corrió y se metió a toda prisa dentro del futon.

-Buenas noches, Kyoya-murmuró la pequeña, con voz apenas audible.

El guardián cerró los ojos asintiendo, nada más ver que la pequeña se quedó completamente dormida, se acercó a ella y besó su frente para volver a recostarse antes de que I-Pin se diera cuenta de lo que hizo. Miró a Hibird que estaba en el pequeño nido observándole con sus ojitos.

Este sería otro secreto que compartiría con su pequeño pájaro.

Continuará….....

Siguiente capítulo: El último!!!


	11. Chapter 11 Hasta dentro de diez años

Hola!! bueno por fin llegamos al último capi!! en algún momento tenía que llegar :D

Así que os quiero dar las gracias por seguir el fic y espero que no os perdáis la secuela del fanfic. No tardará mucho en ser publicado el primer capítulo ^^

**Kuchiki Yamiko:** _OH!! SI!! PIENSO SATURAR FANFICTION!!!!! Y......Y..........Y.......ESTAREMOS LAS DOS ENTRE LAS PERTENENCIAS DE HIBARI-SAN *¬*. Domo arigato por seguir mi historia ^^_

**Yui-3000:** _hahaha si!! Hibird es el único que sabe sus secretos siiiii, jaja muchas gracias por haber seguido la historia_

**Hikar!:**_Tienes razón, se siente muy lindo que te dejen un review diciéndote que le gustó a alguien el fanfic, en verdad me gusta ver que puedo llamar la atención de alguien con él, te agradezco que hayas leido el fanfic, espero ver algún review tuyo y espero que algún fanfic ^^ _

**Colette Hatake:** _Oh vaya!! gracias por tus palabras. Debería darte a ti las gracias por leer mi historia ^^, muchísimas gracias por el review._

Capítulo 11: Hasta dentro de diez años.

I-Pin dio un largo bostezo tratando de desperezarse sin conseguirlo, y ver dónde se encontraba. Sintió sus orejas calientes y la cara también, estaba segura de que debía parecer un semáforo en rojo.

Todavía no se acostumbraba a despertar abrazada al guardián de la nube y menos si ninguno de los dos llevaba ropa puesta.

I-Pin contempló a Hibari dormido, su rostro era tranquilo y sereno, tal y cómo recordaba desde niña, como aquella vez que lo observó dormir en el hospita, tenía exactamente el mismo semblante que su maestro y su respiración tranquila, puso silenciosamente la mano en el pecho de Hibari escuchando como el corazón le latía a toda velocidad. I-Pin sonrió.

Ese corazón demostraba que Hibari era un ser humano que comete errores, que puede enfermar o herirse. Que puede amar.

Ese último pensamiento hizo sentir feliz a I-Pin, sin saber muy bien cómo ganó el frío corazón del guardián, un corazón por el que había suspirado diez años de su vida. La china cerró los ojos sumergiéndose nuevamente enel mundo de los sueños.

"Deseo estar así para siempre, por favor" pensó suspirando feliz.

Poco tiempo después Hibari despertó, contempló a I-Pin dormir y la tapó con el futon, tomó su ropa vistiéndose en silencio. No tenía tiempo que perder.

Besó la frente de I-Pin que esbozó una sonrisa en sueños por el contacto. El guardián salió del apartamento con sus tonfas en las manos. Iba a golpear su objetivo hasta la muerte, el primer paso había sido deshacerse del niño ruidoso.

Sólo quedaba el bazooka.

En dos saltos abrió la ventana de la habitación de Tsuna y se metió dentro, tanto él como Reborn, Lambo y Gianini estaban profundamente dormidos, por lo que no sintieron la presencia del intruso. Hibari dirigió una rápida mirada a la caótica habitación localizando el bazooka.

Esbozó una sonrisa diabólica caminando hacia el con las tonfas. No iba a dejar ni un tornillo sano.

-Yare, yare eso no está bien.

El guardián de la nube no prestó atención al del rayo, que estaba recién despierto, y se dispuso a dar el primer golpe.

-¡IIIIIIIH! ¡HIBARI-SAN....QUÉ....-A Tsuna le llevó menos de un segundo darse cuenta de lo que el guardián se proponía.

-Detenlo con tu última voluntad, Tsuna.

Lambo se puso con sus cuernos en la cabeza, poniéndose entre la bazooka e Hibari, al cual no le importaba en absoluto tener que destrozar los huesos del Bovino. Le tenía muchísimas ganas desde que supo que intentó quitarle I-Pin. ¡Y casi lo consigue, así que le daba igual matarlo.

-¡REBORN! ¡DETENDRÉ A HIBARI-SAN CON MI ÚLTIMA VOLUNTAD!

Hibari atacó a Lambo y Tsuna con sus tonfas, Tsuna lo paró usando a León, que se había transformado en un plumero.

Reborn sonrió volviendo a dormirse Giannini por su parte abrazaba la bazooka, saliendo a correr con ella, todaía en pijama. Hibari gruñó, su deber era golpear esa bazooka hasta destrozarla.

No iba a esperar diez años para morder hasta la muerte a I-Pin.

La deseaba ya.

Y lo más importante: La necesitaba.

Hibari saltó por la ventana en busca de Giannini siendo perseguido por Tsuna y Lambo a los que golpearía después por meterse en su camino.

Lambo atajó a Hibari por uno de los callejones cortándole el paso.

El lider del comité disciplinario levantó sus tonfas con los ojos azules brillando de furia asesina. Escuchó a Tsuna posicionarse a unos metros detrás de él, al parecer querían morir.

Mientras Giannini escondido debajo de un puente ajustaba los últimos tornillos. Lambo curvó una sonrisa.

-Cinco minutos-dijo satisfecho.

El rostro de Hibari se quedó momentáneamente pálido al comprenderlo.

-¡Kyouya!

I-Pin.

Si I-Pun había venido era porque también se había dado cuenta. Ekka se había despertado y al no encontrar a Hibari a su lado un mal presentimiento la atacó, se vistió a toda prisa tomando las ropas que usaba para el reparto de ramen. Se sonrojó al recordar la noche pasada por la razón por las que se las puso. Hibari tenía unas ideas muy retorcidas.

Corrió a la casa del jefe de los Vongola pensando que quizás Hibari había ido allí a golpear a Lambo, a una reunión o a las dos cosas. Pero entonces lo sintió.

Cinco minutos.

Encontró en su frenética carrera a Hibari interceptado por Lambo y Tsuna, este último lucía la llamarada de las balas de Reborn en su cabeza y parecía un ogro, sin embargo la llama comenzaba a extinguirse.

-¡IIIIIIH!-chilló cayendo al suelo.

I-Pin corrió hacia Hibari y lo abrazó sin importarle que pudiera apartarla a golpes con sus temibles tonfas por avergonzarlo en público de esa manera.

-No hemos tenido tiempo-gruñó Hibari rodeando la cintura de I-Pin.

Ella le sonrió acariciando el joven rostro de quince años del guardián.

-Pero lo tendremos-le prometió-Además Lambo dispara siempre la bazooka.

Hibari asintió y se inclinó sobre I-Pin susurrando algo que paró por completo cualquier sonido que hubiera en la calle. Acto seguido besó a I-Pin que desapareció en un suspiro siendo reemplazada por su pequeña versión de cinco años completamente sonrojada.

-¡Lambo-san está aquí!-exclamó el pequeño Bovino.

Tsuna seguía con la boca abierta y es que uno no se espera escuchar decir a Hibari algo cómo "Te quieto, I-Pin"

Cinco años después.....

Tsuna pensó que lo ocurrido con Hibari e I-Pin fue sólo un sueño o una pesadilla, pues no volvió a verlos juntos. Lo que le sorprendió fue que Haru y Gokudera fueran pareja de la misma forma que hace un año lo eran Hana y Ryohei, se alegraba porque eso significaba que Hana no volvería a acosarle para poder ver al Lambo del futuro. Tenía que reconocer que era feliz a más no poder. Ese mismo verano tenía ya todo organizado para casarse con Kyoko y no podía estar más ilusionado.

Tsuna se quedó repentinamente blanco.

No podía ser........¿verdad?

Hibari iba andando con su camisa, sus pantalones negros y su chaqueta a modo de capa como siempre, pero lo que captó su atención fue el hecho de que una pequeña de diez años con un pantalón negro y una camisa roja corta del estilo chino iba sujetando una de las mangas de la chaqueta negra de Hibari.

La pequeña poseía ojos negros y su cabello, del mismo color, estaba recogido de una manera parecida a cómo lo ponía la I-Pin de quince años, su frente era amplia y Tsuna tenía que reconocer que esa niña iba a convertirse en una mujer muy guapa.......pero todos esos rasgos familiares.......¡¿Acaso era la I-Pin de diez años?!

Hacía tiempo que ella se había ido de su casa y por lo que Reborn le contó ella seguía viviendo en Namimori sólo que en otra casa y muy cuidada y adiestrada por un tutor, lo que el Vongola no imaginaba era que Hibari se tratara de esa persona.

Tsuna tragó saliva al ver las antiguas tonfas de Hibari brillar ne las pequeñas manos de I-Pin.

No tenía sentido porque está mal.

Y aún así los dos parecían incomprensiblemente felices.

FIN.

OH YA SÉ! QUEDÓ MUY CORTO!!!! pero es que es todo lo que podía decir ^^

Vuelvo agradecer que hayáis seguido mi fic y espero que sigáis con la misma ilusión su secuela.

NOS VEMOS!!!!!!!!!!Y DEJEN ALGÚN REVIEW PLEASEEEEEE *.*


End file.
